Huele como espiritu adolescente
by Hao85
Summary: Que pasa cuando 7 chicos completamente diferentes se quedan encerrados en un aula? [Traduccion de la historia Smells Like Teen Spirit de Xshotgunxsinner4X][Historia finalizada!]
1. Bienvenidos al paraiso

_**Antes de que empiecen a leer .. lean lo siguiente:**_

**Disculpen las molestias.. pero esta historia no puede empezar sin que diga un par de palabras... Primero que nada... este fic NO ES MIO ... ok? que quede claro que desde este momento lo he dicho este fic esta escrito originalmente en Ingles por: **Xshotgunxsinner4X **lo unico que yo quize fue traducirlo para que tambien quien no sepa Ingles lo pueda disfrutar...**

**La historia Zoey 101... tampoco me pertenece.. ni a mi ni a quien escribio el fic.. esto esta hecho solo por diversion.. savy? no es mi cumpla que esta serie sea tan buena y todas queramos escribir sobr ella... proximamente tambien una historia escrita por mi XD**

**Hao85**

**

* * *

Nicole's POV**

Tire mi movil cerrandolo despues de que terminar de hablar con una de mis amigas. Estabamos planeando ir al Sushi Bar para ver los bonitos chicos que estarian alli.  
Acercando la mochila a mis brazos, puse mi movil dentro de esta y comenze a buscar el espejo. Si estaba por ir al Sushi Bar primero tendria que revisar como se veia mi cabello.  
Despues de revisar dentro de la mochila, me di cuenta de que las cosas que habia dentro no eran mias. Me deberia haber confundido con alguien mas en la clase. Revise mi movil, 2:02, solo dos minutos despues de que la clase terminara. Alguien que tiene mi mochila debe de estar todavia alli. Tenia que fijarme si lucia bien antes de ir a reunirme con mis amigas en el Sushi Bar.  
Me di media vuelta y coemnze a camniar hacia el aula. Sorpresivamente alli se encontraban otros 6 alumnos, lo que era realmente extraño ya que era Viernes por la tarde! No teiene todo el mudno planes para ese dia?  
Dos de ellos se encontraban todavia dormiendo, un chico de pelo muy espezo habia tirado todas sus csas y otra chica lo estaba ayudando a levantar todo.Otro chico encontraba sentado en su escritorio, comiendo patatas fritas, y la otra chica se encontraba parada enfrente mio con mi mochial en sus brazos. Tenai pelo oscuro con refejos azules entre el pelo. Creo que su nombre era Lola, o algo asi.

"Tienes mi mochila" Me dijo, alcanzando me la mia. Yo le sonrei.

"No es adorable? Tenemos la misma mochila!" Exclame. Ella me sonrio amistosamente, pero podria decir que estaba enfadada. Extraño...Mucha eente parece estar enojada conmigo, Pero yo no se porque. Como sea, le alcanze su mochila y tome la mia, entonces me volvi sobre mis pies para marcharme, gire la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no se abrio.

Estaba estancada!

"Puedes simplemente para que me pueda ir?" Pregunto molesta.

"No se puede abrir"

"Dejame hacerlo." Me aparte de su camino y la deje intentar abrir la puerta. Ella bufo molesta y se volteo hacia mi.

"Estamos atascados aqui"

* * *

NdT (Notas de Traductora): POV o mejor dicho Point Of View quiere decir punto de vista si esta escrito Nicole's POV quiere decir que esta visto desde el punto de vista de Nicole... No se si es una explicacion tonta o no.. pero mas vale prevenir que curar XD

Por cierto.. quiero traducir algunas historias que etsan muy buenas de Zoey esta es una de ellas.. vere si consigo el permiso...aparte de eso .. voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.. quizas si hay suerte mas rapido y voy a tratar de subir dos capitulos por vez.. pero no prometo nada XD todo depende de cuanto me dejen la compu XD

Creen que deveria de traducir los comentarios de la autora de la histoeia.. quien por cierto es una chica muy simpatica llamada Katie...

Ok.. cualquier comentario.. queja o lo que sea.. me escriben si?

Hasta la proxima...

Hao85


	2. Miseria

Logan POV 

Me desperte para escuchar un ruido que me perforaba los oidos. Abri los ojos, y vi dos chicas paradas junto a la puerta. Una de ellas, la fuente de ruido , se encontraba tratando de hacer algo. Esperen... A donde se fueron todos? Revise mi reloj 2:05. bueno, al menos me dormi toda la clase.

"Maldita sea... tienes que hacer tanto ruido?" La chica sentada en el escritorio que estaba atras mio pregunto.

"Estamos ENCERRADOS AQUI ADENTRO!" La morena chillo otra vez. Dios, esta chica tiene una voz tan fuerte que incluso podria despertar a la muerte.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunte, esperando que ella no rspondiera con un chillido nuevamnete.

"La puerta esta atascada! No se puede abrir! No podremos salir de aqui!!" Explico, bajando un poc el tono. Estupendo.

Mire todo el cuarto, observando a la gente que se encontraba alrededor mio. No conocia a nadie de ellos personalmente, .. solo sus nombres, y con quienes salian y tenian de amistades Primero estaba Lola Martinez, la reina del Drama. Ella normalmente se encunetra con sus estupidos amigos de Drama o lo que sea. Despues Nicole Bristow, alguna hueca y molesta muchacha con una terrible voz aguda. Sorpesivamente, ella tiene la corona de la popularidad . Como puede alguien soportar su voz?. Siguiente Chase Matthews, el chico emo . Solo tiene un par de amigos, es bastante lloron (por asi decirle) y escribe canciones a chicas que no gustan de el. Zoey Brooks, Señorita Perfeccion. Todo el mundo la quiere... bueno todos menos yo. Ella es tambien bastante popular. Michael Barrett, un chico algo extraño al que le gustan las patatas fritas. Dana Cruz, o meor dicho la chica gotica del PCA. Ella siempre se viste de negro. No tiene amigos y eso es porque... bueno, la mayoria del colegio le tiene miedo. Y tienen sus buenas razones para tenerlo. Ella no es el estilo de persona con la que es comodo estar. No es que yo le tenga miedo o algo asi. Y entonces estoy yo, el chico mas candente en el aula, Logan Reese.

"Entonces... llamen a alguien para que nos venga a buscar" Dijo Dana.

"Oh dios mio! Es una estupenda idea! No puedo creer que no pense en eso!!" Exclamo Nicole. Miro su movil y y fruncio el ceño. "La bateria esta muerta"

"Probablemente sea porque nunca te callas" Replico Dana, mirandola fijamente.

"No es su falta, Dana, no fue ella quien nos encerro aqui" Señorita Perfeccion - Quiero decir, Zoey, la defendio. Dana solo puso en blanco sus ojos.

"Si estoy encerrada aqui, y ella me molesta, entonces voy a echar mi enojo sobre ella"

"Porque no intentan por la ventana?" Sugirio Chase.

"Oh.. es una estupenda idea!" Respondi brulonamente. "Es el tercer piso. A lo sumo que saltar de un tercer piso haya sido siempre tu mayor sueño, chico emo"

"Callate, Burro . Por lo menos el intenta dar ideas" Lo defendio Dana.

"De hecho, el nombre es Logan. Pero si Burro es tu adorable nombre para mi, entonces creo que podre soportarlo" Replique sonriendo satisfecho.

"Dije que podias hablar conmigo?" Ella me dijo. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Nisiquiera Dana 'Peligro' Cruz, puede resistirse a mis encantos. No se nisiquiera porque lo estaba intentando.

"Porque no tu y yo"

"Quisieras callarte por un momento?" Interrumpio Lola.

"Quisieras salir conmigo?" Replique, burlandome de ella, todavia sonriendo satisfecho. Me calle y corri hacia la puerta entonces esuche pisadas aproximandose al cuarto "HEY!" Grite, golpeando la ventana cuando el encargado paso por al lado del aula. "Devuelve tu trasero bien pagado para aqui!" Grite otra vez.

Se dio media vuelta, sonriendo, y me observo, y entonces se volteo y se marcho de alli. Que demonios pasa aqui?

"Entonces.. estamos encerrados aqui" Dijo Michael finalmente.

"Por todo el fin de semana." Remarco Chase haciendo señas.

"POR TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA! Y YO DEBERIA DE VER CHICOS HERMOSO EN EL SUSHI ROX! sE SUPONE QUE ME IBA A HACER LAS UÑAS.. SE SUPONIA QUE"

Oh Dios. Me voy a matar antes de que llegue el Lunes...

* * *

NDT: Oks... espero que les haya gustado.. esta historia me gusta mucho a mi.. no se olviden de que le pertenece a Xshotgunxsinner4X lo unico que yo hago es traducirlo!

Si tienen alguna duda o algo .. escribanme!

Buena semana!

Hao85


	3. Cariño, vamos cayendo

Zoey POV

"Se suponia que iria de shopping mas tarde! Que hago sin ver chicos hermsos..! No puedo pasar el fin de semana sin ver"

"CALLATE! MALDITA SEA CALLATE O TE MATO!" Grito Dana por sobre la fuerte voz de Nicole

" Dana, no tienes que ser tan malvada. Ella esta siemplemente mal por el hecho de que estamos aqui encerrados. Lo cual de todas maneras no es su culpa." La defendi, otra vez.

"Porque no te callas tanmbien!?" Me disparo ella, Como puede ser?! Todo el mundo es normalemnte amable conmigo,

Porque no puede ella ser simplemente mas simpatica?

"Perdoname"

"Bueno, todos sabemos que tu eres la señorita perfeccion, asi que deja de mostrarnoslo. No nos importa" Respondio, mirandome.

"Yo solo...- "Comenze

"Ella tiene razon" Agrego Logan " Y no todo el mundo te quiere, solo porque todo lo que haces lo haces perfecto" Continuo.

"Hey! Dejala en paz!" El chico con el pelo espezo. Creo que se llamaba Chase.

"Gracias" Dije, y un extraño brillo crepito en mi rostro.

"Oooh, el chico Emo gusta de la señorita Perfeccion ahora. Saca tu guitarra y escribenos una pequeña cancion!" Pido Logan burlandose. Chase bufo.

El era algo asi como lindo, en su propio modo de ser timido, chico de espezo pelo.

"Calla" Le recrimino.

"Esta bien, se que vamos a estar aqui encerrados por todo el fin de semana, pero...- "Comenze a decir.

"Hey, que vamos a hacer para comer? Que si tenemos que ir al baño?" interrumpio Logan.

"EL TIENE PATATAS FRITAS!" Grito Nicole, conrriendo hacia Michael.

"No, no tengo" Dijo este nervioso poniendo las ultimas que le quedaban en su boca.

" IDIOTA, AHORA VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE!" bocifero Logan sobreactuando de una manera demaciado dramatica.

"Oh no, no podemos dejar que eso pase!" Replico Dana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Hey, quizas Vampira, aqui a mi lado, no necesita comida, pero yo si"

"Vete a"

"CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" Dije molesta.

" Maldijo.." Logan le susurro a Dana. "Hemos consegido finalmente que maldiga" Dijo riendose un poco.

"Dije que podias hablarme?" Le respondio, moviendose de aquel lugar a uno lejos de Logan.

"Perdon, Reina Vampira, no sabia que necesitaba permiso para eso" El contesto, levantandose de su asiento. "Ahora volviendo al tema de la comida e ir al baño"

"ESTA BIEN!" Grito Michael, sosteniendo su brazo como si con este se defendiera. " Tengo otra bolsa de patatas"

"Eso puede mantenernos en vida. Ahora me voy a morir de sed" Completo Logan ahora.

"Ahora sabes que hacer con tu pis" Dijo Dana con una sonrisa.

"Okay.. eso fue asqueroso" Corto Chase.

"Es un pensamiento verdadero" Agregue "Porque estamos ahbalndo de esto?" Pregunto Lola, pareciendo asqueada.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Logan, repentinamente, apartandose del lugar. Camino hacia una planta que habia ern la corniza.

"Okay, no me estan dando buenas ideas de esto" Comento Nicole.

"Esta bien" Replico Logan. Apenas escuche un pequeño ruido, comprendi lo que estaba por hacer.

"Chaval, no. Estas llendo demasiado lejos" Dijo Chase, intentando detenerlo, pero fallando al hacerlo." Lo digo en serio si lo haces, te pateare el trasero antes"

"Solo bromeaba" Rio mientras se daba vuelta. "Ustedes no piensan realmente que yo sea tan grosero, verdad"

"Si" Replico Dana, despreocupada, como si estuviera tan solo leyendo una vieja Rolling Stone (revista)

"Eso dolio" Replcio el, haciendo señas hacia su corazon, "Justo aqui" Lo vi mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, ponia sus pies sobre este y sacaba un cigarillo.

"Que estas haciendo?" Pregunte

"Comiendo Queso..." Respondio sarcasticamente. "Como que te parece"

"No puedes prenderlo aqui" Le dije "No necesitas reprenderme. No es que voy a tomar un papel y quemar el lugar con eso:

"Podrias hacer un favor si te prendieras tu mismo en fuego" Comento Dana.

"No puedes fumar aqui!" Proteste.

"Claro que si" Respondio con voz aburrida.

"No sabes que te puede dar cancer de pulmon? O alguna otra enfermedad... puedes morir"

"Me gusta el cancer de pulmon...y alguna que otra enfermedad mas"

"Y que con nosotros? Nos puede dar por ser fumadores pasivos"

"Por pasar aqui conmigo dos dias. Claro"

"Hermano, solo bajalo. Le haces mal a ella" Dijo Chase, defendiendome. Es tan bonito cuando lo hace.

"No, no es gracioso." Bufe y fui hacia el otro lado del aula, lejos de su molesto cigarillo.

"Hey!" Me voltie para ver a Chase detras mio.

"Hey." Replique, poniendome colorada. "Gracias por defenderme alli. Todos piensas que soy la pequeña Señorita Perfeccion, o lo que sea. Pero ellos nisiquiera me conocen. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta"

"Nadie puede ser perfecto" me respondio calladamente.

"No, nadie puede" Respondi con una pequeña sonrisa. Miere para otro lado, pero pude escucharlo murmurar.

"Pero para mi, tu eres lo mas cercano a serlo"

Me puse colorada otra vez, esta era la tercera vez en el dia, y esperaba que no fuera nada mas mi imaginacion.

* * *

Notas de traductora: Mil perdones por la tardanza!!! prometo hacer lo posible por subir un par de capitulos mas antes de que se acabe la semana!!! hare todo lo que pueda, es que la computadora no me anda muy bien ultimamente... y cuando escribia se me borraba todo!!! era terrible...

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... hasta el proximo capitulo!

Hao85


	4. Ella es una rebelde

Dana's POV 

"Hey" Dijo Logan, codeandome, y volviendo su cabeza hacia donde estaban Zoey y Chase. "No crees que van a empezar a hacer cosas alli?" Sonrio satisfecho.

Por dentro, yo tambien estaba sonriendo, pero no podia demostrarselo. Por eso misma le di una mirada disgustada.

"Te piensas que me importa?" Pregunte, moviendome lejos de el.

" Wow, perdon por meterme en tu burbuja personal" Me replico. Maldita sea, casi me hace reir.

"Callate" Le ataque, sin dejar de mirar mi revista. Miro lo que yo estaba leyendo. "Que? Estas haciendo tanto espectaculo por lo de recien?

"No... no es gracioso... Pero las patatas de Barret podrian hacer mas interesantes las cosa"

"Es nuestra unica comida, idiota"

"Psh, como si fueras a compartir todos ese bolso de patatas. Sabemos que se las va a comer el de todas maneras" Sonrei y mire hacia todos lados. Zoey y Chase caminaban otra vez hacia sus escritorios.

" Oh Diosito, nos da la espalda para rezar por nosotros"

"Sabes que, Dana?

"Que?" pregunte, sin interes.

"Podrias tener amigos si no fueras tan dura con todos:

"Oh, lo siento" Comenze a decir, haciendo sonreir a Zoey. "No sabia que daba la impresion de que me preocupaba" Termine, haciendo que ella me obsevara otra vez.

Yo no necesito amigos. Amigos son personas que hacen como si te quisieran, y despues hacen mierdas a tus espaldas. Y mas lejos de lo que un novio va. No mevoy a enamorar de nadie, no importa quienes sean. Ellos solo rompen tu corazon al final de todas maneras, asi que quien los necesita? en mi opinion, los chicos apestan, la gente apesta.

"Ooooooooooooooh mierda!" Bocifero Logan, su voz se hacia mas fuerte a cada momento." HA AGARRADO A ZOEY!" Bocifero nuevamente. "QUE VAN A HACER AHORA? OOOH.. PELEA ENTRE GATAS! LA QUE GANE SALDRA CONMIGO"

"CALLATE!" Le grite. Podia ser amable por unos segundos, pero entonces tenia que arruinarlo todo volviendose un molesto imbecil. Despues de unos minutos, Logan (sorpresa, sorpresa), hablo otra vez.

"Hey" Comento. "El criminal" Dijo señalandome, "El jugador de basket, la princesa, la bestia" Continuo se4alando a Chase, Zoey y Michael respectivamente.

"Quien quiere ser el bobo?" Le pregunto a Lola y Nicole. Resople.

"Has visto 'El club de los cinco'? (o el club del desayuno)" Le pregunte sonriendo.

"Si, estaba loco por las peliculas de Emilio Estevez. Es taaaaan sexy" Dijo imitando la voz de un chico gay.

"Sabes, no eres tan gracioso como tu crees" Comento Lola.

"Y tu no eres tan..." Se detuvo a buscar algun insulto " Tu madre" Dijo al final. Puse mis ojos en blaco. Logan era el tipico chico creido, si tuviera que describirlo. Lo que no podia hacer. Todas las chicas lo amaban...Pero dejenme decirles esto, nunca me enamoraria de alguien como Logan Reese.

"Chicos, estoy tan aburrida" Comento de pronto Nicole.

"No me importa" Le replique, sacando un cigarillo y prendiendolo.

"Oh, genial. tu tambien fumas?" Pregunto Zoey con un molesto bufido.

"Y?"

"No saben chicos que les puede dar cancer de pulmon"

"Wow! Cancer de pulmon hermana!" Grito Logan, alzando la mano para darme los cinco.

"No me hables" Replique, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Porque siempre actuas asi"

"Asi como?" Pregunte sin interesarme realmente.

"Como una zorra"

"Perdoname?" Le pregunte, volviendome hacia el.

"Si, yo solo estaba bromeando, tratando de subir los animos en este infierno, y lo unico que tu has hecho es sentarte a criticar todo lo que los demas han hecho, maldita sea"

"Bueno, quizas no lo haria, si dejaras de actuar como un maldito idiota"

"Esto va a estar bueno.." Escuche a Michael decirle en secreto a Nicole. Ella rio, le hubiera gritado, pero ahora estaba enojada con Logan.

"Sabes que"

"Que?

"Te golpeare... tu solo... no importa"

"Oh, wow, esa fue una buena. Casi mejor que la de "tu madre" que dijiste hace unos minutos"

"Que es eso? porque demonios eres tan dura siempre con todo el mundo? Estas indispuesta siempre? o simplemente naciste Zorra?" Me quede parada ante su ultimo comentario, camine hacia el.

"Primero que nada, voy a tratar a la gente como se me de la gana! Segundo, si estuviera indispuesta ya te habria matado" Respire, dandole una de mis peores miradas.

"Sabes"

"Que?" Le bocifere. El fruncio el seño mirando el piso y parpadendo. Unos segundos despues, el me volvio a mirar, la sonrisa molesta suya habia vuelto a su rostro.

"Quieres salir conmigo"

Como ya dije; nunca me enamoraria de alguien como Logan Reese.

* * *

Notas de traductora: Este capitulo esta sumamente confuso, no lo creen? intente ponerlo lo mas entendible posible, pero la verdad es que no hay manera de que quede bien..

Por si no saben a lo que se refieren los chicos con El Club de los Cinco, se refieren a una pelicula 'The Breakfast Club, en la cual chicos muy diferentes son castigados y obligados a pasar la mañana del Sabado juntos en el colegio... ahi hacen muchas cosas graciosas.. la verdad es que esa pelicula es una de mis favoritas.. XD.. es algo vieja, pero para el tiempo que tiene esta muy bien!

Se las recomiendo...

Si hay algo que no entendieron, alguna historia que quieran que traduzca en especial, o algun tema, pareja o lo que sea de lo que les gustaria leer me dicen oks? Voy a ver que consigo..

Hasta la proxima!!!

Hao85


	5. Conducir

Chase POV

"Eres desagradable" Dijo Dana, caminado por el aula, alejandose de Logan.

"Tienes que molestar a todas las personas que estan en este aula?" Pregunte, volteandome hacia el.

"Bueno" Dijo, contando con los dedos "Ya hay dos afuera, mas tu, y traeme a los otros tres" Finalizo sonriendome.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Ese chico era uno de los mas estupidos del PCA. Pero hey, si sigue tratando asi de mal a Zoey, al final terminare gustandole por defenderla.

"Eres un imbecil" Le dije, sentandome en el escritorio al lado de Zoey, la mire.

Era tan bonita. Perfecta incluso. Tan solo Dios sabe cuantas canciones he escrito sobre ella, pero hasta ahora ella nisiquiera sabia que yo existia. La he querido invitar a salir los ultimos tres años, pero siempre era demaciado timido para finalmente pedirselo. Ese es el tipo de chico que yo soy. Timido. Algo sencible, callado, pero si intentas sacarme de quicio, (asi como Logan hizo cuando intento molestar a Zoey, Dana y Yo), pediras nunca haberme conocido nisiquiera.

"Lo se. Y estoy orgulloso de ello" Replico, esa molesta sonrisa nunca abandona su rostro. Se giro hacia Zoey, quien estaba leyendo silenciosamente un libro, pensando en sus propias cosas.

"Que estas leyendo?" Le pregunto con su voz mas molesta. "100 De Convertirse En Una Persona Mas Perfecta?" Cuestiono, burlandose de ella. "La unica manera de ser mas Perfecto es ser como Jesus o algo asi"

"Podrias callarte?" Le pregunto ella.

"Podrias salir conmigo?"

"Porque sigues haciendo esa pregunta? Lo unico que queremos poner cerca de tu cuello es un cuchillo" Exclamo Dana, desde el otro lado del aula.

"Hey, no te estaba hablando a ti ahora. Espera tu turno, cariño"

"Vuelve a llamarme asi y realmente pondre un cuchillo en tu cuello"

"Estoy temblando endemoniadamente" Porque rayos es tan imbecil! No puede simplemente dejarnos tranquilos?

"Callate" Dije, mirandolo. Me sonrio caminando hacia Lola.

"Quieres salir conmigo? Todos los demas son algo raros"

"No" Dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarlo. El actuo entonces algo dramaticamente y se fue hacia Nicole.

"Que contigo?"

"Que?" Pregunto ella, completamente confundida.

"Quieres salir conmigo?" Nicole vacilo un instante mirando a Logan, moriendose el labio, mientras realmente pensaba en lo que le habia dicho Logan." No tienes que pensar en eso" Comento. "Todas queiren salir conmigo."

"Eres tan narscisita" Exclame.

"Oh, para de pretender de que eres el chico perfecto. Todos nos damos cuenta de tus intenciones con Zoey"

"Yo - ..." Comenze a decir.

"Eres desagradable. No sabes nada de nosotros, asi que deja de hablar, y dejanos tranquilos" Exclamo Zoey. Gracias Dios por ella. Como puede este estupido decir que me gusta Zoey, como?

"Habla la Señorita Perfeccion. Chicos deberiamos agregar esto a la Biblia o algo. Pero hey, ella me dijo que los deje en paz, asi que supongo que tendre que hacerlo, con esto de que ella es tan perfecta y todo lo demas"

"Pense que te habia dicho que te callaras!" Bocifere, parandome en mi lugar.

"Vamos a ver todo con este bravo animal que es, Chase Matthew, aca su presa, Zoe Brooks. Pero, tengan cuidado! Esto fue provocado por el sexy Logan Reese. Vamos a ver cual es su proximo paso" Narro Logan como si fuera el Discovery Channel o el Animal Planet.

"Si dices una palabra mas, te pateare el trasero" Amenaze, enojado.

"Una. Cosa. Mas." Dijo arrastrando las palabras (como hace siempre Draco Malfoy.) , en su voz no habia nisiquiera un tono de miedo. Se movia estupidamente, idiota. Me aleje de mi escritorio, decidido a atacarlo, cuando me detuvo Zoey.

"Para" Me dijo suavemente. " No lo vale" Asenti y me sente nuevamente. Ella me detuvo esta vez, pero la proxima que el moleste a alguien, especialmente a Zoey, va a recibir su merecido. Lo observe para descubrir que me seguia sonriendo satisfecho.

'No lo dejes que te gane' Me dije a mi mismo, 'Zoey te dijo que no le pegaras'

"Chicos, esto esta muy aburrido!" Se quejo Nicole, y muy fuerte, debo agregar. Revise mis reloj. Eran las 3:30. Hemos estado aqui una hora y media. Mierda, el tiempo aqui adentro va demasiado lento.

"Bueno, claro, no es como si hubieramos traido algunos juegos o algo. Ninguno de nosotros planeaba estar aqui dentro encerrado un Viernes por la tarde"

"Tengo una idea" indico Lola.

"No importa" Replcio Dana, con su voz aburrida. Lola bufo.

"Tengo una idea!" Dijo Logan. Estoy bien seguro de que todos lo miramos.

"Que?" Pregunto Nicole, bastante interesada.

"Vamos a jugar a Verdad o castigo" Sonriendo maliciosamente. Esto va a ser interesante.

* * *

Notas de traductora: Otro capitulo mas... :p, espero que les guste.. a mi personalemente me gusta mucho esta historia.. sigo buscando que otras traducir.. ahora estoy con muchas ganas de hacerlo, en estos dias subo mas capitulos.. no se preocupen!

Estoy pensando en dos propias aparte.. tendrian paciencia conmigo que tardaria algo en subir los capitulos porque cuando es asi me da mucha fiaca ? XD... es que tengo las super ideas...

Bueno eso.. XD...

Por cierto, esta historia ahora que la vuelvo a leer (por tercera vez) tiene casos que yo no soy capaz de traducir (por el contendido me refiero..), asi que si alguien lee la historia en Ingles y despues esta o al revez y nota que hay palabras que fueron cambiadas..sepan que fue porque me parecian fuera de lugar, oks?

Que esten bien !!!

Hasta la proxima!

Hao85


	6. Verdad o Castigo?

Zoey POV

"Okay" Replique interesada. Quien hubiera pensado que tendria realmente una buena idea?

"Esta bien" Dijo Lola. Todos caminamos hacia los escritorios y formamos un circulo.

"Quien de todos va a empezar?" Cuestiono Nicole.

"Eeh.. hola? Esta fue mi idea? El chicos mas guapo que hay aqui adentro? Obviamente, yo voy primero" Dijo Logan. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Es que no existe en el mundo alguien que sea mas arrogante que Logan Reese? Existe realmente alguien que este mas orgulloso de si mismo solo por tener un padre rico y verse bastante bien? Bueno.. aparte de Logan y Paris Hilton.

"Muy bien, elige a alguien , Oh Estupendo Chico" Dijo Dana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Eligeme!" Grito Nicole, excitada.

"Esta bien" Replico Logan, poniendo el tambien los ojos en blanco." Verdad o castigo, muñeca"

"Ummm.." Comenzo Nicole, pensatibamente. Estuvo asi setado unos poco minutos, contemplando que deberia elegir; Verdad o Castigo? Todos la observaban porque le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Despues de un rato, Dana hablo, claramente enojada con el problema de Nicole de tomar una decision.

" Jesus santo!" Grito. "Solo hay dos opciones! Elige una"

"Oh!Um...Verdad" Señalo, Logan puso sus ojos en blanco nuevamente.

"Okay. Saldrias tu"

"Vamos a poner un par de reglas aqui" Interrumpi. " Cuando seas tu el que pregunta verdad o castigo, no puede ser siempre algo que tenga que ver salir contigo"

"Si" Agrego Lola. Logan actuo dramaticamente a este comentario.+ "Siempre tienes que arruinar lo divertido de las cosas"

"Si"

"Como sea. Nicole... si alguien te paga un millon de dolares por hacerlo con otra chica...vamos a llamarla... Dana Cruz, lo harias?" Recibiendo una amenazadora mirada de Dana.

"Umm..Supongo" Replico. Pero entonces agrego. "Me refiero, claro esta...Yo solo quiero el dinero"

"Me dejarias grabarlo"

"Solo puedes hacer una pregunta!" Lo corte. Logan me miro.

"Okay, umm, Lola, verdad o castigo?" Cuestiono Nicole.

"Castigo, supongo" Replico. Nicole sonrio satisfecha.

"Te reto a... que por toda una semana vayas sin faldas" Que rayos?

"Que rayos?" Pregunto Logan, como si leyera mis pensamientos. "Ese es el reto mas estupido que escuche en mi vida"

"Callate! yo nunca podria estar una semana sin usar faldas!" Se defendio Nicole.

"Lo que sea, tan solo sigue" Tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Okay...Michael, verdad o castigo?" Pregunto Lola.

"Verdad" Replico algo acongojado.

"Gustas de alguien de esta escuela?" Pregunto ella sonriente.

"Si.." Respondio el, sin quitar su mirada de ella.

"En serio? De quien? "Cuestiono ella.

"Tu solo preguntaste si me gustaba alguien. No quien era" Lola bufo y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Esta bien"

"Chase, verdad o castigo?" Preguto el, mirando a Chase. Por favor di verdad. Preguntale si gusta de mi.

"Castigo" Replico Chase. Oh. Bueno, esto puede funcionar tambien. Retalo a que me bese, por favor. Retalo a que me bese.

"Te reto a..." Oh, vamos... hazlo! " Te reto a besar..." Miro a todos en el aula. YO! YO! YO!" Nic-" Nooo! No eligas a esa tonta ligera... Quiero decir... "Te reto a besar a Zoey" Dijo finalmente. Siiii!  
Mire a Chase. Estaba colorado. Le sonrei, cuando el se inclino hacia mi. Ih Dios mio, Chase Matthews estaba por besarme! El se inclino mas y me beso dulcemente en los labios.

"Wow..! incluye la lengua, amo de lo alcahuete!" Animo Logan. Nos separamos, los dos mirando a Logan. Porque tiene que arruinar TODO? " Hey, no me odien. Yo solo"

"Hermano, callate" Escuche a Chase murmurar. Se giro hacia mi. "Zoey, verdad o castigo"

"Um...verdad" Replique, sonriendole. Me sonrio tambien. Dios, es tan dulce.

"Te um... te gusta alguien en este aula?" Pregunto.

"Si" Replique, sonriendole. Espero que no haya tenido nada entre mis dientes.

"Oh, que dulcemente idiota. Porque ustedes no lo hace simplemente? Eso nos tomaria un monton de nuestro tiempo aqui encerrados" Comento Logan. Lo mire.

"Logan, verdad o castigo?" Pregunte, mufandome de el.

"Castigo" Respondio, mufandome de vuelta.

"Te reto a estar dos dias sin fumar" Lo rete, sabiendo que si aceptaba el reto, no tendria que soportar el resto del tiempo que nos quedaba alli el horrible olor de los cigarillos.

"Que?! Es el reto mas imbecil que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Bueno, descontando el de la boba Bristow, con lo de las faldas"

"Si, solo porque no eres capaz de hacerlo" Le dije, sonriendole satisfecha. Lo tenia justo donde queria que este.

"Si puedo, simplemente no quiero hacerlo"

"Bullshit" Escuche a Dana murmurar.

"Callense gente. Yo puedo estar sin fumar todo el tiemp oque yo quiera"

"Claro..." Dije todavia sonriendole.

"Sabes que? Esta bien. Voy a cumplir tu estupido reto" Replico mirandome decidido.

"Bien"

"Ahora" Logan comenzo, sonriendole a Dana. "Cruz, verdad o castigo"

Aqui viene el 'Quieres salir conmigo?'

* * *

Notas de traductora: Me gusta este capitulo.. creo que mi personaje favorito en la historia es Logan, no es genial?

Por cierto.. hoy estoy subiendo el segundo capitulo del dia...lo acabo de traducir... agradezcanle mi buen humor a los genial chicos de Tokio Hotel, que me ponen de buen humor y me da ganas de traducir -.. los conocen? son geniales.. mis favoritos.

En fin.. vamos a decir juntos - DANKE BILL-SAMA (Osea.. Gracias Bill-Sama.. el sama es... bueno.. es cuando alguien se dirige a otra persona a la que respeta como un Dios, no se como explicarlo, pero Dios en Japones es Kami-Sama... asi que sera una explicacion realmente parecida a esa...)

Ok.. veo cuando subo el proximo capitulo!

Que esten bien!!!

Escribanme reviews..please!!!!!! (Hagan que valga esto la pena TTTT, ante sde que me sienta una imbecil!)

Hao85


	7. Estarrealmenteseguro

Logan POV

Ella vacilo por un minuto, y entonces me respondio.

"Reto" Dijo, dandome una mirada desafiante. Sonrei. Ella deberia haber sabido que podria pasar por elegir aquello.

"Te reto a salir conmigo" Replique. Ella arrugo su nariz con asco. O por lo menos eso pretendio, porque nadie se me puede resistir.

"No"

"Tu elegiste reto" Le recorde. "Y yo quiero que salgas a una cita conmigo" Y lo hice. Cualquiera esperaria que yo fuera tras alguna rubia hueca, o esas que no son rubias pero huecas igualmente, como Nicole.. Incluso pensando que en realidad ella era morena. Pero no es el punto. Dana Cruz era diferente. Ella no se emocionaba de cosas estupidas como todas las otras chicas. Ella no lloriqueaba por su peso, ni perseguia chicos bonitos. Elkla era silenciosa. Me gustaba eso en ella. Claro, ella era dura, pero no es un desafio eso?

"Claro, elegi el reto esperando a recibir algo que no fuera a rechazar" Se quejo ella, puse mis ojos en blanco.

"A lo sumo de que tengas miedo de salir"

"Miedo? De alguien que mira 'El Club De Los Cinco', pretende ser gay, hace comentarios cuando la gente se esta besando y pretende estar feliz por el hecho de que le va a dar cancer de pulmon? Yo creo que no"

"Entonces sal conmigo"

"No! Yo.. cambie de idea. Eligo verdad" Suspire pesadamente e intente pensar algo para la verdad.

Me decidi el que preguntarle, y gire mi rosotro hacia ella.

"Porque eres tan dura con todo el mundo? " Pregunte.

"Perdoname"

"Porque tienes una actitud tan negativa hacia todos? Porque no dejas que nadie se te acerque? porque no quieres tener amigos"

"Sabes que...? "Comenzo a decir. "Olvidalo" "Entonces vuelves al reto? quieres salir conmigo?  
"No, tan solo olvidalo. Este juego es una estupides"

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

"Dejame tranquila!" Dijo, levantandose para alejarse.

"Ves! Ahi vas otra vez!"

"Porque no te preocupas de tus propios temas de mierda y me dejas tranquila"

"Tiene algo que ver con tu familia? Porque nadie de nosotros tiene una vida perfecta, Cruz, y de todas formas tenesmos amigos. La vida apesta, asi que dejalo de lado, para de actuar tan zorra cuando alguien habla contigo"

"Muerete!" Ella bocifero, volteando su rosotro hacia mi otra vez. "No me conoces! No sabes nada sobre mi, asi que ocupate de tus propios temas"

"Dejala tranquila, Logan" Dijo Zoey calamda.

"No! Quizas su vida realmente apesta, pero eso no le da el derecho de actuar asi con toda la gente"

"Como si tu pudieras saber algo sobre lo que es tener una vida tan de mierda" Comenzo Lola.

"Es verdad, tu eres rico. Si pides mil dolares, tu papito simplemente te los daria. Tu familia probablemente se sienta alrededor tuyo. No te tienes que preocupar por perder tu casa o conseguir trabajo. Si alguna vez te metes en problemnas, tus padres pueden simplemente pagar por lo que haz hecho" termino Michael.

Aquello me hizo flipar.

"Okay, primero, ustedes no saben una mierda sobre mi. Y sinceramente no saben nada sobre mi familia. Y si ustedes piensan que tengo una vida perfecta, estan mas que equivocados. Asi que simplemente callense y no digan mierdas, los dos" Bocifere.

"Que puede ser equivoco en lo que pensamos de tu vida?" Pregunto Chase, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es porque tu papito no te compro un muñeco? Proque yo odiaria a mi padre si no me hubiera comprado-" Comenzo Nicole, pero, yo deje de escuchar entonces.

_**Flashback**_

"Papa, ella se fue" Dije, volviendo a soltar lagrimas.

"Lo se. Han pasado ya dos dias de su funeral y tu sigues llorando"

"T-Tu actuas como si nisiquiera te importara!" Le grite. Miro alrededor y luego clavo su mirada en mi.

"Sabes cuando dinero he perdido por ese maldito funeral?? Asi que no me digas que no me importa!" Se quejo, mirandome amenazadoramente. Se giro nuevamente y se puso su saco. "Tengo que ir a Canada, a seguir trabajando en mi pelicula. Te mando nuevamente a el PCA mañana"

"N-no. No quiero volver todavia. Quiero ir contigo" Dije, emoezando a llorar nuevamente.

"Por Dios, Logan, eres ya un niño de once años. Deja de llorar"

"Quiero que ella vuelva.."

"Ya lo se a eso!" Bocifero. "Lo has dejado perfectamente claro! Tu madre esta muerta y no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre el tema"

"A ti nisiquiera te importa" Murmure dandome vuelta, alejandome de el. El me tomo por el hombro y me dio vuelta.

"Eres sordo?" Critico, pegandome fuertemente en la cara. "Ya te dije que he gastado todo mi dinero en ese funeral. NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME HA IMPORTADO"

"L-lo siento" Tarteamude, lagrimas seguian callendo libremente por mis mejillas.

"L-lo siento" El se burlo, imitandome. Me miro por unos cortos instantes, y entonces. "Que eres una niña?" Grito, sarandeandome.

"Yo"

"Crece. Los hombres nos lloran. No te crie para que te convirtieras en un maricon" Critico.

Respondi solo porque debia hacerlo. Limpie entonces de mi rostro toda marca de lagrimas en mis ojos.

**_End Flashback_**

Movi mi cabeza, tratando de olvidarme de lo ocurrido aquel dia. Tenia entonces once años, cuando el me pego por primera vez. Ahora tengo diez y seis. Ya no lloro mas. No lo he hecho desde ese dia. Su trabajo es estesante, por lo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

"Hey, estas bien?" Me pregunto Zoey.

"Si, estoy bien" Murmure.

Bueno... volviendo a molestar a todos. Mire alrededor y vi a Dana quien se habia sentado en la corniza, mirando el piso. Y vovliendo a mi, seguia curioso de porque ella actuaba como lo hacia. Quizas ella tenga una mala vida de familia. Sea como fuere, estaba decidido a encontrar la razon. Seria el primero que conseguiria acercarme a ella. No importa que, yo encontrare la manera de hacer caer a 'Peligro' Cruz por mi. Eso lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

Notas de traductora: Si.. me encanta el personaje de Logan XD, que flashback triste verdad? Pobre, pero realmente creo que la mayoria ve a Logan como si fuera de lo peor, pero nunca piensan en las razones que debe de tener para lo mismo. Sin duda mi personaje favorito es el... ustedes que opinan? Sigo traduciendo? o lo estoy haciendo para pasar el rato nada mas?

Que esten bien!! apenas pueda sigo traduciendo!!! Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo en estos dias.

Cuidense!

Hao85


	8. La historia de otro sin casa

**Dana POV**

No puedo creer lo estupido que es! Yo voy a tratar a la gente como se me de la gana, y no necesito permiso de nadie para eso! Priemro que nada, le da la cara para preguntarme si quiero salir con el, despues me llamo claramente zorra! Como actue yo esta completamente fuera de sus temas! Ese es tema solamente mio!

Me voltie y lo mire fijamente nuevamente. El me estaba observando. Lo juro por Dios, si me sigue molestando de esta manera lo que voy a hacer es abrir la ventana y lo voy a empujar por esta.

"Hey" Escuche que alguien decia atras mio. Me gire. Oh, genial. Ahora esta atras mio.

"Que eres tu? Un cazador?" Me queje, esperando que el entendiera el mensaje y se alejara de mi.

"Como te puedo cazar si estamos encerrados en el mismo cuarto.

"Podrias haberte quedado en aquel lado del cuarto" Le explique, mostrandole la parte del cuarto que mas lejos quedaba de donde me encontraba.

"Podria haber lo hecho, pero vine para este lado, es un lado muy bonito, verdad? a mi me gusta"

"Vete de aqui" Le dije.

"Que? ahora este lado te pertenece a ti?" Me pregunto sonriendo de costado. Dios, Yo, odio sus sonrisas sin duda alguna.

"Si" Le ataque.

"Yo no veo tu nombre por aqui" Me respondio de manera infantil.

"Dame tu encendedor. Voy a dejar la marca de mi mano en la pared" Replique, alzando mi mano.

"No."

"Mira, porque estas siquiera molestandome aqui? No deberias de estar intentando convencer a una hueca como Nicole para que acepte salir contigo"

El miro su reloj, poniendo cara como si tuviera que pensar mucho el tema.

"No hasta las cinco" Replico, sonriendo nuevamente. Uhg, quisiera sacar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro ahora mismo.

"Lo que se" Dije, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

"Asi que... nunca has respondido mi pregunta" Dijo, sentandose junto a mi. Yo me aparte, para estar lejos de el.

"Tu quieres saber porque soy tan zorra?" Cuestione.

"No. Yo quiero saber porque quieres que la gente piense que eres zorra"

"Sabes que? Practicamente no te conozco. No te voy a decir ninguna mierda de mi vida cuando nisiquiera te conozco"

"Entonces vamos a conocer un poco mas el uno al otro" Dijo.

"Yo preferiria que no"

"Lo ves? Lo estas haciendo nuevamente"

"Que?" Pregunte, exasperandome.

"Tienes la oportunidad de hacer amigos; de yo ser tu amigo. Pero lo intentas arruinar. No queires estar mas cerca de la gente? No eres capaz, de acercarte?" Gire mi rostro de su vista a punto de llorar. Pero el punto es que, yo no lloro. No soy tan idiota. Y sinceramente no estoy cansada de ser asi.

"Tu simplemente no lo comprendes, verdad"

"Obviamente no. Si fuera de otra manera no tendria que hacerte tantas preguntas"

"Okay, dejame que te lo explique. Cuando una persona se aleja de tu lado hecho una furia por la pregunta que has hecho, lo que no tienes que hacer es volver hacia el y preguntar la misma pregunta. Eventualmente puedes llegar a recibir golpes por este tipo de comportamiento"

"Por una chica?" Se burlo. No. No, no, no. Tu no puedes hacer comentarios tan machistas delante de Dana Cruz.

"Si, por una chica. No me llaman "peligro' Cruz por nada"

"Quizas ellos si." Me desafio, sonriendo.

"Porque no me dejas simplemente en paz!? Le grite a Bristow un millon de veces y tu no la vez que me venga a preguntar porque son tan zorra, verdad"

"Quizas es tan estupida que nisiquiera se da cuenta de que le estas gritando"

"Porque has venido hasta aqui? Has venido con la idea de que repentinamente cambie mi idea y te trate bien"

"No, he venido para preguntarte que es lo que te pasa, que esta mal?"

"Que es lo que te hace pensar que algo no esta bien?"

"Tienes que haber una razon por la cual no te quieras acercar a la gente"

"Debe tambien haber una razon por la que seas un arrogante estupido, pero no soy tan curiosa"

"Es la vida en tu casa?" Pregunto suavemente, ingorando mi ultimo comentario.

**_Flashback_**

"Mami?" Pregunte, caminando hacia la puerta, cuando recien volvia del kindergarden. " Mami, donde estas??" Pregunte, dandome cuenta de que no se encontraba en el salon como era usual en ella. Busque por todas las habitaciones de la casa, buscando a mi madre estaba. Rebice en el garage (estacionamiento), su habitacion, la mia, la cocina, los baños, pero mi madre no estaba en ningun lugar.

Asustada, comenze a llorar. No habia ocurrido nunca en mi vida antes que ells no se encontrara cuando yo regresaba del colegio. Intente calmarme. Tenia que haber una razon para aquellos. Quizas habia ido a hacer compras. Quizas habia salido a comprar galletas. Quizas estuviera en la casa de los vecinos. No... nosotros no conociamos a los vecinos. Me decidi por sentarme a esperarla, esperando que vovliera lo mas rapido que fuera posible.

Despues de unas pocas horas de esperar, mi madre todavia no habia regresado. Comenze a llorar nuevamente. Fui hacia la cocina y levante el telefono..para llamar a mi amiga Jenny, y decirle que no hacia nadie en casa.

"Ella va a regresar" Me dijo, sumamente segura de lo que me decia.

"No, no lo hara" Dije mientras caian lagrimas de mis ojos. "Ella no va a regresar. Ella no me quiere"

_**End Flashback**_

En ese momento yo tenia cinco años. Mi padre habia muerto unos pocos meses antes, y mi madre se habia vuelto alcoholica. Me quede en casa de Jenny unas pocas semanas hasta que finalmente la asistente social me llevo de alli. Despues de eso pase por algunas casas adoptivas. Algunas de ellas abusivas, otras tan solo se rindieron. Ellos simplemente no me querian. No he visto a mi madre desde ese dia, hace once años.

"Cruz?" Pregunto Logan, pasando una de sus manos por delante de mi rostro.

"Alejate de mi" Le dije. El puso los ojos en blanco.

"Aqui vamos otra vez"

"Cual es tu problema?"

"Cual es el tuyo?"

"Tu. Tu eres mi problema, Resse. Tu eres un molesto idiota y no me quieres dejar tranquila"

"Eso no me explica porque eres tan dura con todo el mundo"

"Entonces?"

"Que es? Que es lo que te da el derecho de tratar mal a todos"

"Que es lo que te da derecho a hablarme?" Cuando me dejaria por fin sola? Cuando se rendiria y se iria tras otra de las chicas aqui presentes?

"Es tu vida familiar?" Repitio de manera suave, mirandome fijo a los ojos. No lo mires. No le gustas de todas maneras. Piensa algo duro para decirle y has que te deje en paz por fin. No puedes permitirte enamorarte de el para que el pueda romper tu corazon como todos los demas lo han hecho.

"Que puedes saber tu de una vida familiar de mierda?" Argumente.

"Mucho mas de lo que tu piensas"

"Claro" Replique, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

"Entiendo, en serio. Creeme" Pfft. Si, claro, seguro.

"Si puedes entender eso, como es que no puedes entender lo que la palabra 'vete' quiere decir?"

"Porque siempre haces eso?"

"Que?"

"Estoy intentando ser amable. Estoy intentando ayudarte, pero nisquiera quieres hablar conmgo"

"No necesito tu ayuda! No necesito ayuda de nadie!" El no me iba a hacer esto a mi. Aunque esto quisiera decir tener que construir una pared alrededor de mi corazon, para protegerlo y que no saliera herido. Esconder mi verdadero yo. No me iba a romper. Nadie lo haria.

"Yo creo que tu si necesitas, yo creo"

"Perdoname, que?" Pregunte. "Me cago en tu "Yo creo", puedes tu hacer eso?"

"Sabes que?" Se quejo.

"No, intentas hacerme caer por ti?" El refunfuño y giro si cabeza.

"Lo que sea" Dijo, levantandose y alejandose.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?" No hubo respuesta. " Supongo que venir a 'intentar ayudarme' cuando no sabes una mierda fue una mala idea. Quien lo hubiera pensado?" Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Finalmente consegui sacarmelo de encima. Oh.. no, esperan. Se volteo y me miro.  
"Sabes que? Pense que habia una esperanza. Pense que quizas eras una de esas personas del 'dura por fuera, dulce por dentro' pero no lo eres. pense que quizas habia alguna razon por la que actuaras asi. Quizas algo te habia hecho ser asi. Quizas si tenias sentimientos. Pero no, eres de esas que son zorras por serlo, por molestar a los demas, Cruz" Se volteo y fue hacia el lado opuesto de la habitacion.

"Te odio" Dije en voz muy baja, mientras una lagrima corria por mi mejilla. No habia llorado durante once años. Pero ahora, por Logan Reese, lo estaba haciendo. Quien hubiera pensando que el, por decirme una sola cosa a mi, podria romperme. Una sola cosa y habia comenzado a llorar como nunca. Una sola cosa, dicha por el chico, del cual habia jurado nunca enamorarme.  
Me rei sinlenciosamente. El habia dicho tan solo unas palabras. Soy tan patetica, maldita sea. Porque eso fue todo lo que costo romperme.

* * *

Notas de Traductora: Les gusto el capitulo?? Esta pareja cada dia me gusta mas XD.. 

Me gusto lo maduro que actuo Logan al final.. con lo que le dijo, no les parece?

No puedo creer que lo termine.. cuando lo empeze me parecia que nunca se terminaria XD... es que esta demaciado largo!! pero la historia se pone cada vez mejor!!! yey!!!!

Si bueno, me emocione :P, mejor me voy llendo!

Que esten bien!

Hao85


	9. Poprocks y coca cola

Chase POV

Que mierda hizo este ahora? Hemos estado aqui tan solo dos horas y ya ha arruinado de la vida de casi todos nosotros en este aula.

Mire hacia Dana. Ella y Logan estuvieron hablando unos minutos, y pareciera que el solo ha empeorado todo para ella. Podria jurar que la he visto llorar, pero eso no suena demasiado realista. Ella no era el tipo de personas que lloran. Puedo imaginar a cualquier pesona en el mundo llorando, a todos menos a ella.

Camine hacia ella y me sente alli.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Murmuro.

"Estas bien?" Pregunte silenciosamente.

"Me siento estupendo" Respondio, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Okay..." Dije, haciendo como si me estuviera por ir. Me sentia mal por ella... Pero ella no queria que yo la ayudara.

"No!" Dijo, sosteniendome por el brazo. "No te vayas" Dijo, me miro con ojos suplicantes. Dude unos segundos y luego me volvi a sentar.

"Que es loque el te ha hecho?" Pregunte. No respondio. La observe. Que pudo haber hecho Logan que la hiciera llorar?

"El es simplemente un idiota" Comenzo a decir, mirando a Logan.

"Porque"

"El.. el piensa.. el ha dicho que no tengo sentimientos.. el piensa que soy una zorra... no tiene la menor idea" Me gijo, sus labios temblaban fuertemente.

"Sobre que?" Miro hacia otro lado, y entonces clavo la mirada en el piso.

"Nada... no es nada"

"Tiene que ser algo para que te haga llorar" Se volteo a mirarme, la expresion de su rostro cambio por una de enojo.

"Cuando salgamos de este lugar, no puedes decirle a nadie que he llorado" Se quejo Dana.

"Okay" Le prometi.

"En serio. Si llegas a contarle a alguien, te pareare el trasero tan fuerte"

"Okay." Repeti firmemente.

"Okay," Dijo ella, suspirando.

"Quieres que le diga a Logan algo por ti?" Pregunte, sonriendo un poco.

"Lo hare yo misma" Me dijo. " Tu no eres suficientemente amenazador Matthews" Me dijo, sonriendome. Le sonrei tambien. Miro hacia abajo. Suspirando otra vez.

"Que?"

"Estoy aqui atrapada con el todo el maldito fin de semana" Tartamudeo" Y el piensa que soy una zorra"

Me detuve por un instante, luego me gire hacia ella.

"Porque te preocupas por lo que el piensa?" Pregunte. Porque lo hacia? No parecia una de esas personas que se preocupan por lo que dicen los demas.

"Yo.. Yo no.." Respondio, algo avergonzada,

"No deberias de preocuparte. La opinion que realmente importa es la tuya." Le dije. Wow, eso me convierte en un terrible hipocrita. Osea, yo siempre me preocupo por lo que llegue a pensar Zoey de mi.

Esperen... si yo me preocupo solo por lo que llegue a pensar Zoey de mi... y Dana solo se preocupa por lo que piensa Logan.. quiere decir eso que a Dana le gusta Logan? Lo habia pensando a eso ya antes. pero llegue a la conclusion de que a Dana no le gustaria un chico del tipo que es Logan. Y volviendo al tema.

No los conozco realmente, a ninguno de ellos... no puedo saber.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio unos minutos, hasta que me levante y comenze a caminar nuevamente hacia donde me encontraba yo senntado con Zoey antes.

"Hey, Matthews" Me voltie. "Gracias" Me dijo Dana, sonriendo un poco.

"No hay problema" Replique, sonriendole tambien. Ella no era tan mala como todos decian.

Mientras iba caminando hacia el lugar donde habia estado, me di cuenta de que Zoey me estaba mirando fijo. Mierda. Yo pense que ella gustaba de mi. 'No, eso es lo que has querido pensar' Me dije a mi mismo, sentandome a su lado, comprendiendo que ella no me estaba mirando a mi sino a Dana. Espero que lla no piense que me gusta Dana ahora... Aunque otro lado de mi deseaba que ella estuviera celosa. Me gire hacia Logan y vi que tenia la misma expresion que Zoey de enojo y celos... el solo me estaba mirando a mi... Vaya mierda...

* * *

Notas de Traductora: Okay... este capitulo es raro, y tiene cosas poco claras, pero no se.. me gusta.. de hecho me gusta toda la historia... mucho XD.. como bien podran notar... a la escritora este capitulo no le gusto, dijo que esta nada mas para que siga la historia.. que opinan? Yo soy uan fan suya.. asi que no puedo decir nada malo XD

Por cierto.. ni me pregunten por el nombre del capitulo "Poprocks y coca cola." No entiendo yo tampoco que tendra que ver con el capitulo.. pero ni al caso XD. Eso no es lo que importa...

Cuando pueda subo mas...aunque no se si este fin de semana, vere si llego.

Que esten bien!

Hao85


	10. Cute Without The 'E'

Sobre el nombre del capitulo.. antes de que empiezen a leer,,, simplemnte no podria traducir el nombre del capitulo...

Cute (lindo) Without (Sin) The (La) 'E' (Cut cortar)

* * *

Logan POV

Me voy a matar. Que maravilla. No quise decir ni la mitad de la mierda que le dije cuando le estaba gritando. Nisiquiera estaba pensando en ese momento! Supongo que esperaba que ella dijera algo. Ya saben, para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Bueno, evidentemente fallo. Ahora probablemente me odia, incluso pensando en como alguien podria hacer eso? Y como es que le gusta alguien mas?

Osea, sinceramente, perdi la mitad de mi tiempo intentando hacer que hablara conmigo, y no consegui nada. Y todo lo que ese chico emo tuvo que hacer es caminar hacia ella y ser su hombro para el llanto de esta, o lo que sea, y ella asombrosamente dijo algo mas que 'Dejame en paz'. Ahora, la verdadera pregunta es; como pudo ella elegir a Matthews en vez de a mi?! Bueno, como ya lo dije antes, mi objetivo era enamorar a Dana Cruz. Matthews no se va a interponer en mi ideal.  
Voy a asegurarme yo mismo de aquello.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Me pregunto Chase, molesto, mientras yo caminaba hacia donde el estaba sentado.

" Cual es tu repentino interes en Dana Cruz?" Pregunte Yo.

" Que interes?" Pregunto, completamente negandose. Claro. Y como si yo me fuera a comprar esa mierda.

"Que es lo que estaban haciendo los dos alli hace un instante"

"Hablabamos" Confirmo.

"Sobre que?" Pregunte casualmente.

"Nada en especial" Replico, mirando hacia Dana.

"Mentiroso"

"Que? No es como si ella fuera tu novia o algo asi" No, y no puedo permitir que el piense que la quiero para algo asi.

"No, pero"

"Entonces no importa!" Me interrumpio.

"Mira, tu ya tienes a la señorita Perfeccion"

"No hables de ella de esa manera"

"Entonces para que necesitas tambien a Cruz?"

"Nunca he dicho que me guste alguna de ellas"

"Mira, tu ya tienes a Brooks, asi que mantente lejos de Cruz" Repentinamente se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y me miro fijamente.

"Queires saber sobre que estabamos hablando?" Me pregunto, yo me encongi por un momento.

"No, solo estaba molestando para pasar el rato"

"Uno, ESO NO IMPORTA. Dos, Zoey y Dana son personas, no cosas de las que podemos ser dueños!"

"Sabes que? He vendido aqui a decirte que te quedes lejos de Cruz, no para que rezes por mi"

"Uo no"

"Deja de petender que eres tan perfecto. Ys tenemos a la Madre Teresa para que pida por nosotros! No necesitamos que pretendas ser perfecto para impresionar a Brooks" Me queje. El me empujo, en modo de respuesta. "Que mierda fue eso?" Le grite, empujandolo de vuelta.

Zoey POV

"Eso es por ser un idiota tan grande!" Le dijo Chase, me voltie a mirarlo a el y a Logan, quienes se estan empujando el uno al otro. Puse los ojos en blanco. Seguramente se estaban peleando por esa zorra, Dana, quien me estaba tratando de robar a Chase.

"Quieres saber de lo que estabamos hablando? sobre ti! Tu eres la unica persona que la ha hecho llorar. No se que mierda haz hecho, pero la has dañado, y yo solo intentaba ayudarla!Y ahora estas celoso de algo que no ha ocurrido, cuando todo fue por tu falta, pero bueno, puedes pensar lo que quieras." Grito Chase, sabiendo que todos los presentes lo estaban mirando por hacerlo. Vi en shock que por primera vez Logan no tenia lo que decir.

'Oh, Dios santo, Chase!' Quise gritar, pero no pude. A el le gusta Dana, no yo. Y hablando del demonio.

"QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE ANDA MAL CONTIGO?" Grito, mirando a Logan. Logan miro a Chase por un minuto, despues se rindio y camino hacia otro lado.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Dana, ayudando a Chase.

"Zorra" Murmure yo, mirandola.

"Perdoname?" Oh, mirda... me escucho.

"Nada.." Ella me miro y luego se volteo hacia Chase, preguntandole algo que no pude escuchar. Que pasaba con ella? Era una terrible zorra con todos, pero de pronto a Chase lo trataba mas que bien! Esta intentando robarmelo? 'No es tuyo' Pense, recordandomelo a mi misma. Ugghh, como es que esto ocurrio? Pense que lo habia oido decir que yo era perfecta. El incluso me beso! Pensandolo mejor, eso solo fue un reto que le hicieron. Comenze a mover mi cabeza en un vano intento de olvidar. Si quiera sobrevivir los proximos dos dias alli.. tendria que olvidarme de Chase.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando senti que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro. Chase! Me gire. Logan.

"Hey"

"Que es lo que quieres"

"Realmente nada. Una novia, un paquete nuevo de cigarillos, la paz mundial..." Dijo sonriendo.

"No estoy de animo para hablar con nadie en este momento, asi que mejor busca en otro lado"

"Mira. A ti te gusta Matthews, verdad?"

"Tiene primer nombre..." Le recorde, poniendo en blanco los ojos.

"Si.. te gusta Matthews , verdad?

"No" Le menti.

"Si,esta bien, excepto por el hecho de que a ti si"

"Esta bien, si me gusta! Esto va a algun lado"

"Bueno, tu quieres a Matthews, yo quiero a Cruz"

"Entonces"

"Entonces, entonces, cuando ellos estaban haciendo, Dios sabra que, juntos, nosotros dos estabamois celosos, cierto"

"Si, claro, lo que sea! Cual es el punto en todo esto"

"El punto es, que si hacemos algo juntos, quizas ellos se pongan celosos tambien"

"Eres asqueroso.." Me queje.

"Hey, aqui hay otras dos chicas bonitas en el aula. Esta es tu unica oportunidad. Tomalo o dejalo" Lo considere por un momento. Si lo hacia, eso haria que Chase se posiera celoso, esto podria decirme si el gusta de mi. Tambien podria joder a Dana. Sonrei y entonces lo mire a Logan.

"Trato" Le respondi.

"Esta bien, pero no te me vengas a quejar si esto no sale bien" Me dijo.

"Si esto lo hace, probablemente lo hare. probablemente te culpare de todo esto a ti. Asumelo" El sonrio, mirando por sobre su hombro y vio que Dana y Chase nos estaban mirando. El se giro lentamente y me beso. Lo empuje por un minuto.

"Ew...tu aliento huele terriblemente feo"

"Asumelo" Se brulo, todavia sonriendo, y agachandose para besarme nuevamente.

* * *

Notas de Traductora: Creo que estes es el ultimo capitulo antes de volverme al colegio... creo que estare de vuelta el proximo fin de semana.. o por lo menos eso espero.. vere que hago..

Se dieron cuenta que en el fic todo el tiepo ponen los ojos en blanco? que tanto puede realmente hacerlo la gente XD...

Por cierto.. si falta algun signo de pregunta, lo siento mucho... pero a vces yo los pongo y desaparecen...

Oks.. que esten bien!

Hasta la proxima!

Hao85


	11. Zumbido de Amor

Chase POV

Logan y Zoey... Zoey beso a Logan. No... Logan beso a Zoey, pero Zoey respondio el beso.  
Sin importar lo que me dijera a mi mismo en ese momento, en verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo. Logan y Zoey se estaban besando. Pense que yo le gustaba a Zoey. No.. entonces ella me odio porque penso que me gustaba Dana. Entonces simplemente cambio de idea y se fue con Logan? Nada de todo esto tenia sentido. Todo lo que quiera en ese momento era golpear a Logan

"Chase" Escuche que una suave voz me llamaba dentras de mi. Dana.. a ella le gusta Logan, no es asi?

"No puedo.. no puedo creer... Logan"

"Lo se" Replico ella, mirandome, se notaba su tristeza en sus ojos. "Pero quiizas, tu sabes... quizas Zoey hizo esto para ponerte celoso porque nos vio hablando antes" Aseguro ella. Que mierda? Esto de verdad no tenia sentido. Si a Zoey realmente le gustara, no se hubiera besado con ese.

"Si..." Agregue entre dientes. " Quizas es por esoque Logan beso a Zoey, para ponerte celosa"

"Uno, me importa una mierda si Logan y Zoey se besaron, como tampoco me importa un viejo de 80 años. Segundo, si Zoey hiuzo esto para ponerte celoso, no puedes demostrarle que realmente consiguio ponerte celoso"

"Y porque hacer eso? No es justamente lo que espera que pase?"

"Exacto" Replico ella. "No puedes hacer siempre lo que la gente espera que hagas"

"Pero si ella ve que no me pongo celoso, no va a pensar que ralmente no me importa?" Dana suspiro, frustrada.

"Mostrandoles que etas celosa, solo les demostraras que te parece lindo el idiota de Logan" Se quejo ella, mirando a Logan.

"Pense que estabamos hablando sobre Zoey y yo"

"Quiero decir.. uh... mostrandoles que tu umm... estas celoso le haras saber a Zoey que gustas de ella!" Corrigio, tratando de tapar lo que acababa de decir.

"Te gusta Logan, no es asi" Pregunte, sonriendo de tal manera que se me veian hasta las encias.

"No" Mintio ella.

"Mentirosa" Replique.

"No me gusta el"

"Por supuesto que si te gusta"

"No, no me gusta"

"Si.. si te gusta"

"Matthews"

"Esta bien.. no te gusta" Dije finalmente con un tono poco creible.

"Bien, porque realmente no me gusta" Dijo.

"A Dana le gusta Logan" Dije despacito pero en tono de cancion.

"Esta bien! Pero si le dices ALGO a ALGUIEN, te voy a gopear tan fuerte, que te despertaras en el hospital y nisiquera recordaras quien eres"

"Esta bien"

"Hola, señoritas.." Una voz molesta vino detras mio. Me voltie y pude comporbar que se trataba de Logan.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Dana, molesta. Ela suspiro.

"Bueno.. me gustaria salir con una chica que este bien buena. Pero adivina que? No tengo que pedirle a nadie, Cruz porque ahora tengo a Zoey" Dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y soriendonos a Dana y a mi.

"A Zoey no le gustas realmente" Se quejo Dana. "Esta haciendo todo esto para poner celoso a Chase"

"Eso no es cierto!" Se defendio Zoey.

"Claro que si. Es mas que obvio"

"Bueno, eres una bocona tremenda" Comenento Logan.

"Bueno.. duh... hace simplemente unos instantes se estaban gritan el uno al otro. Esta claro que a Zoey le gusta Chase desde el momento en que lo miro cuando dejaron de besarse un instante para tomar un poco de aire" Agrego Dana.

"Sabes.. quizas yo solo querria saber que esta haciendo Chase con un zorra como tu junto a el" Se quejo Zoey.

"Pelea entre gatas!" Grito Logan, esperando que alguna de ellas comenzara a golpear.

"Sabes que? No entiendo nisiquiera que es lo que ve en ti Chase... porque le gustas"

"Dana.." Le pedi, no queria que siguiera.

"Eres tu la zorra. El no hizo nada conmigo. A el le gustas ti! E intentando poner celoso a Chase por besarte con Logan no te llevara a ningun lado. Especialmente desde que el.." Se detuvo. Vaya mierda, Dana, que has hecho? Zoey se giro hacia mi.

"Espera.. Chase.. tu gustas de mi?" Mire a Dana quien simplemnte se encogio como si todo aquello no fuera gran cosa. 'Vete a la mierda', dije olo moviendo los labios, pero ella todo lo que hizo fue vovler a encogerse de hombros. "Chase?" Pregunto Zoey.

* * *

Notas de Traductora: Pequeño regalo antes de irme al colegio.. cada vez falta menos.. pometo que este fin de semana vuelvo a subir.. porque ahora me tengo que ir TT .. pero se supone que este fin de semana si salimos a casa.. asi que intentare subir por lo menos dos capitulos mas.

Este capitulo es raro.. hay partes que al tarducirlas me confundi mucho XD, pero ya esta todo bien.. espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta la proxima!

Hao85


	12. Un poco mas de diecises velas

Zoey POV

"Chase?" Repeti. Le gusto a Chase? Chase Matthews gusta de mi? Entonces que mierda estaba haciendo con Dana?

"Uh..." Miro hacia todos lados algo nervioso, intentando evitar el contacto visual. "Adivina que? Dana.. yo.." Comenzo a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la amenazante mirada de Dana.

"No cambies el tema" Le dije a el. " Te gusto o no?" Detras mio, escuche a Logan haciendo ruidos groseros.

"Oh... por favor... dilo"

"Estoy intentando ..."

"Que paso con tu..?"

"Logan, podrias callarte aunque sea por un minuto?" Me queje.

"Lo que sea... " Dijo con una seña rara.

"Y ahora, Chase.. gustas de mi o no"

"Si Chase, dinoslo a todos" Dijo Logan, sonriendo satisfecho. Mire hacia todos lados. Todos en la sala nos estaban mirando, como si fueramos una pelicula.

"Yo creo que a ella tambien le gusta el." Escuche a Lola decir atras nuestro.

"Shhh..." Replico Michael.

"Ohdiosmio! Ellos ser verian tan dulces estando juntos" Comento Nicole.

"Silencio"

"Umm..." Dije, comenzando a ponerme colorada. " Quieres que vayamos a hablar a algun lugar mas privado?"

"Si... vayan a algun lugar mas privado" Dijo Logan, todavia sonriendo."Porque no van a hablar a ese totalmente abierto, privado costado. O mejor aun sobre ese escritorio que se encuentra justo en la mitad del aula"

"Vayamos a hablar alli al rincon" Dijo Chase, ignorando el comentario de Logan.

"Okay" Dije.

"Si.. vayamos a hablar" Contesto Logan, siguiendonos hasta el rincon.

"No" Objeto Dana, llevandoselo del brazo y empujandolo lejos de nosotros. Quizas no es tan zorra despues de todo.

"Si claro... todas las chicas quieren un poco de Logan" Dijo, poniendo un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"Quieres guardarte ese brazo?" Se quejo ella.

"Entonces" Comenzo Chase, dirigiendo mi atencion lejos de Dana y Logan.

"Entonces..."Repeti.

"Mira.. lo que Dana dijo"  
"Si... ella dijo que gustas de mi. Es eso verdad?"

"Umm... Quizas..." Dijo todo colorado. Quizas? Quizas! Que mierda quiere decir con eso?

"Pero, pense que a ti te gustaba Dana"

"No!" Dijo el rapidamente. "No.." Repitio. "No me gusta de esa manera"

"Oh..bueno...Umm"

"Que mierda hacen?! Tan solo admitanlo y ya!" Bocifero Logan desde el otro lado del aula.

"Realmente me gustaria que esto no fuera por estra aqui encerrados" Dijo Chase, mirando a Logan.

"A mi tambien.." Replique. " Pero algunas de las personas aqui no son la mitad de malos" Sonrei coquetamente, esperando que comprendiera la indirecta.

Si el sabe que a mi me gusta, entonces quizas el me diga si le gusto o no.

"Si, asi como todos aqui, excepto Logan" Dijo el riendo. Eres tan obvio?

"Un poco mas de dieciseis velas, tocala un poco mas!" Bocifero Logan nuevamente del otro lado.

Me puse colorada otra vez, y repentinamente mis zapatillas se conviertiron en la cosa mas interesante del cuarto. Hm... creo que pise chicle con estas zapatillas una vez.

"Zoey...Um..." Dirigi mi mirada hacia Chase.

"Si"

"Mira... lo que dijo Dana antes"

"Si"

"Esto.. es.. um"

"Oh.. vamos!!!! He visto gente mas vieja caminando mas rapido de lo que va esto!" Logan comento otra vez, recibiendo un "Callate" y un golpe por parte de Dana en el brazo.

"Cuando Dana dijo que me gustas.." Comenzo el otra vez. Que era lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? No le tire bastantes indirectas de que el me gusta tambien? Tendria que decirle simplemente que me gusta? " Zoey.. a mi me gusta..." Lo mire expentante " Esos aros.." Solto el. Mierda.

"Que?"

"Me Uh.. gustan esos aros.." Dijo el nervioso. " Diamantes.. son geniales"

"Oh.. bueno.. gracias" Replique, desilusionada. Bueno, si el no era el que iba a hacerlo, tendria que hacerlo yo. Se supone que el chico le pregunta a la chica! no al revez.

"Chase"

"Hmm?"

Me detuve por un momento, trantando de juntar corage para decirselo.

"Me gustas" me miro con sopresa por un minuto, entonces fruncio el seño. Oh rayos... Un momento.. entonces Dana estaba mintiendo? Esa zorra! Yo pense que le gustaba yo! Soy tan estupida! Me voltie, avergonada, y comence a camniar hacia donde me encontraba sentada yo antes.

"Oh... um, Zoey?" Me gire. "Tu tambien me gustas..." Sonrei y volvi hacia Chase.

El camino tambien hacia mi, podria decir que se encontraba nervioso. El se giro lenatmente y nustros labios se econtraron en un suspiro, antes de que fueramos interrumpidos. Mire hacia todos lados. Michael, Lola, Nicole y Logan se encontraban aplaudiendo com osi eso fuera un show. E incluso Dana tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Finalmente!" Grito Logan. Simplemente puse mis ojos en blanco.

* * *

Notas de traductora: No mori.. simplemente no estuve en casa durante tres semanas, y ayer que tenia tiempo no me sentia muy bien.. dentro de poco pasare mas dias en casa.. se acercan las mejores fiestas del año y despues los examens finales.. pero intentare terminar esta historia lo antes posible!! lo prometo!!!!

Tengo faltas de ortografia?? me gustaria saber.. es que hace mucho que no uso el español, vivo en un pais donde el idioma es otro.. ahi tengo menos faltas XD, pero estoy estudiando ahora español, reciend ahora me entere que se escribe 'demasiado' y no 'demaciado' XD.. soy muy bruta, que le voy a hacer ?

Ok.. espero que esten bien.. si tengo tiempo mas tarde subo otro capitulo.. pero no prometo nada XD

Hasta la proxima!

Hao85


	13. Intervension divina

Dana POV

Bueno, Chase y Zoey por fin estan juntos... Aso que ellos seran una cosa menos que me molesten mientras este aqui encerrada.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera de alguna manera tapar la boca de Nicole y amarrar a Logan... Pero necesito una cinta adesiva muy buena y una cuerda... como sea... voy a improvisar. Puse mi Ipod a todo volumen para asi tapar la voz de Nicole y lo puse para que las canciones no esten en orden (shuffle). "Stay Away" (quedate lejos) de Nirvana comenzo a resonar en mis oidos.  
Ironicamente, Logan decidio caminar hacia mi en ese mismo momento. Ese chico deberia de venir con una alarma de peligro o algo asi.

"Hey.." Dijo, sentandose junto a mi. Okay, que mierda? Hace dos segundos, se encontraba animando a Matthews y Brooks, y gritando titulos de las canciones de Fall Out Boy. Ahora dejo de es un estupido para convertirse en esto? Todo lo que dijo fue 'hey'. No algo como 'quieres salir conmigo?' o algo asi... eh?

"Hi" Murmure como toda respuesta.

"Que es lo que estas escuchando"

"Que es lo que estas haciendo?" Pregunte, suspicasmente.

"Nada!" Se quejo en forma de defenza. " Solo decidi hablar con alguien que no me pondria de mal humor"

"Ponerte de mal humor a ti"

"Si" Replico el, encogiendose.

"Seriamente. Que demosiones estas haciendo? No estas haciendote el odiota o preguntandole a la gente si quiere salir contigo"

"Estoy en recreo.." Replcio el, apuntando a su reloj. "Dale unos 10 o 15 minutos"  
Puse mis ojos en blanco y mire nuevamente a mi Ipod.

"Que estas escuchando?"

"Nirvana" Respondi.

"Genial, que cancion?"

"A TI te gusta Nirvana?" Le pregunte sin creermelo. Los costados de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha.

"No me esta permitido hacerlo"

"No.. es solo que"

"Cual es tu cancion favorita?"

"No lo se... 'Territorial Pissings' .. " El asintio. " Y que contigo?" Pregunte. Wow.. Estaba realmente teniendo una conversacion con Logan Resse, y no era justamente sobre el, salir o tener 'cancer de pulmon amigable.

"Smells Like Teen Spirit (Huele como espiritu Adolescente)" Respondio el, sontiendo. "With the lights out, it's less dangerous (con las luces apagadas, es menos peligroso)" Canto, con una sonrisa sugestiva. Bueno, eso simplemente arruino el momento.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, tu y tu libido mejor se cuidan.." Le replique. (lo del 'Libido' es parte de la cancion.. no me pregunten XD)

"Oh.. por favor. No me puedes asustarme de lo que mejor se hacer"

"Mira que bien que me conoces" Le respondi, sonriendo dulce pero falsamente.

"De hecho, no te conozco. Porque no me dices un poco sobre ti misma?"

"Por que?" Parte de mi queria que el supiera mas sobre mi, pero la otra parte me decia no contarle nada. El al final me dejaria como todo el resto lo ha hecho.

"Porque pareces no tener ningun amigo, y yo quiero serlo"

"Por que?" Le repeti. El solo se encogio de hombros.

"Lo creas o no, alguien sexy como yo no tiene realmente amigos tampoco" Lo mire. "Todas esas personas con las que yo ando normalmente no son mis amigos" Continuo" Ellos probablemente no saben una mierda sobre mi. Y quzias nisiquiera se preocupen demasiado como para querer saber. Ellos solo me quieren porque soy millonario e irresistible para las damas"

"Para algunas Dama" Le corregi.

"Dale a eso tiempo" Indico el, confidentemente.

"Por que no me cuentas sobre ti?" Le sugeri.

"Por que?"

"Porque a mi no me importa si eres millonario y si no eres tan irresistible" Puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Okay.. bueno... soy rico y.. muy sexy"

"Si, ya se lo que piensas de ti mismo"

"Solo estoy indicando las cosas obvias, Cruz"

"Correcto... tienes otra vida aparte de la que arrasa chicas y molesta a otras personas"

"Bueno.. se tocar la guitarra"

"Genial.. yo tambien se.." Le dije.

"A mi padre eso no le gusta, creo" Continuo Logan, mirando el piso. "Pero claro, al el no le gusta nada de lo que yo hago" El me miro nuevamente. " Y que contigo? Tienes un par de padres molestos?"

"Entonces...uh... que otras bandas te gustan?" Pregunte, cambiando de tema.

"AC/DC, Pearl Jam, Green Day, Pink Floyd, Foo Fighters, The Ramones, Jimi Hendrix, Death Cab For Cutie, The Exies, Incubus… entre otras... y que contigo?" Wow... tenemos mas cosas en comun de las que Logan y yo hubieramos podido pensar.

"La mayoria son lo mismo"

"Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta? Hemos tenido una conversacion sin pelear" Dijo entonces.

"Si.. sabes... no eres tan idiota, molesto y enigmatico como creia" El sonrio satisfecho otra vez.

"Tu tampoco eres tan mala, Cruz" Esperen.. He tenido ahora una placida conversacion con Logan Resse, sin que el me pregunte de que si quiero salir con el. "Entonces, ahora que nos concoemos un poco mejor el uno al otro... quieres salir conmigo"

Tenia que arruinarlo a todo...

* * *

Notas de traductora: Increible.. pero alcanze a traducir otro capitulo!!! Pense que no iba a llegar pero tuve una ayuda de arriba a ultimo momento.. asi que he vuelto a casa...

Lindo capitulo.. Dana y Logan en una conversacion normal.. que alguien me despierte que esto parece un sueño.. ah es un fic XD...

Oks.. me tengo que ir llendo..

que esten bien!!!

Hao85


	14. Tu corazon es como un cuarto vacio

Logan POV

La mire, esperando a su respuesta, cuando hizo un ruido con su lengua en señal de enojo y puso sus ojos en blanco. Si hubiera preguntado a una chica hueca, al estilo Nicole, apenas hubiera preguntado me hubiera dicho que si. Como sea, Dana tenia una historia diferente. Ella era diferente... todo un desafio. Supongo que es esolo que la vuelve tan intregante.

"Porque lo haces?" Pregunto ella, alejandose de mi.

"Hacer que?" Ella fruncio el ceño, como si estuviera contemplando algo, entonces volvio hacia mi. Con el resto de las personas tu puedes saber mas o menos lo que estan pensando con solo verlos a la cara. Nuevamente, Dana era diferente: Casi imposible de leer.

"Nada" Murmuro Dana, mientra slentamente se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Puso sus manos en la perilla, intentando abrirla y bufando con frustracion.

"Eso no se va a abrir" Le dije, caminando hacia ella. "Estamos encerrados aqui. Sabes, esa es la razon por la que estamos aqui todavia sentados despues de que las clases terminaron hace horas?" Me miro enojada, pasando bruscamente por al lado mio y volviendo al lugar donde se encontraba antes sentada.

Ahora me encontraba confundido. Primero me odiaba, despues le caia bien ahora ella simplemente se encuentra actuando raro. Bueno, no es nada que mi buen parecer no pueda arreglar. Camine hacia mi mochila, checando mi cabello en el espejo, despues me acerque a Dana.

"Sabes, hay una cosa que..., bueno, personas normales saben comprender cuando no son deseadas cerca... no lo se... quizas esto no fue programado en tu cerebro... no tengo idea"

Sonrei satisfecho. Ella siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Aunque no se porque le presto tanta atencion a todos esos pequeños detalles sobre ella.Soy Logan Reese. No me enamoro de las chicas, ellas se enamoran de mi. No se supone que yo preste atencion a pequeños detalles sobre como ella pone sus ojos en blanco cuando esta enojada, o como puede hacerte perder en sus palabras mientras mueve sus manos al hablar. No, esperen, mierda.

Ella no me gusta, okay? No es del tipo de personas que yo soy. He estado molestando a Dana todo este tiempo para ver cuanto le tarda caer por mi.

Es un estilo de trabajo de ciencias. Solamente que yo me encontraba haciendo este. Hmm.  
ellos deberian dejar a chicos tan bien parecidos como yo hacer este tipo de experimientos.

"Hola? Reese?" Mi linea de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Dana paso su mano por delante de mi rostro.

"Si"

"Que estas haciendo tu todavia aqui"

"Necesito una razon para estar aqui? Pense que eramos amigos"

"Amigos?" Pregunto ella, riendo de manera que demostraba que no lo creia. "Yo no hago 'amigos', querido. Especialmente no con gente como tu"

"Pero... yo pense que tu simplemnete"

"Pensaste mal. Quizas estaba siendo amable antes. Y quizas tuvimos una pequeña conversacion. Pero yo no puedo ser amiga de nadie. Especialmente no de alguien como tu" que rayos? Acabamos de tener una conversacin complemta sobre que tipo de musica nos gusta y sobre nuestros amigos...Porque cambio repentinamente conmigo?

Bueno, no me voy a preocupar por esta mierda... Especialmente no por una chica. No entiendo porque ella no cae por mi. Todas lo hacen... bueno todas excepto Brooks, quien ya ha comenzado a salir con Matthews al otro lado del aula.Rayos.

"Wow.. muy bipolar? Permanente PMS?" Ella sonrio, como si tuviera algo superior para decir en respuesta.

"Bebe.. si yo fuera bipolar, no tendrian nisiquiera una oportunidad" Ahora era mi turno de sonreir.

"Oohm 'bebe', eso me gusto. Es asi como quiero que me llames desde ahora"

"Te voy a llamar como me venga en ganas!" Espeto enojada. Esto llamo la atencion de todos los que se encontraban cerca. Bristow, Martinez y ese otro chico nos miraban como si fueramos parte de un show o algo. Como hiceron previamente con Brooks y Matthews.

"Bueno... las ideas que te puedo dar son 'bebe', sexy, o el Sexy rey Logan.. o... su majestad... si tanto lo deseas.

"Tipico." Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Quizas si... pero es la verdad" Ese argumento valia aproximadamente nada. Por lo menos para mi.

No sabia porque nos estabamos peleando, pero yo.. estaba decidido a ganar esta pelea. Quiero decir.. como podria que no? Oh.. esperen.. ella dijo algo a lo que no le preste atencion.

"Porque molestas a todo el mundo sin razon alguna"

"Confia en mi, Reese. Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo. Y no tengo porque explicarselas a un idiota enigmatico tan malditamente ocupado en si mismo que no tiene ni tiempo de pensar en los sentimientos de los demas ni por un segundo!" Ella grito, cerrando sus manos y mostrando los puños.

"Quizas es porque parece que las otras personas nisiquiera tienen sentimientos!" Le grite como toda respuesta, enojado. Quizas soy un idiota por decir cosas como estar, pero lo que sea. Yo no soy el que decidio tratarme bien un segundo y volverme un psycotico perro el segundo.

Ella me miro.. su rosotro brilalba de rojo.

"Eres tan pero tan imbecil" Me grito entonces.

"Demandame" Replique simplemente, ella tomo sus cosas y se fue hacia uno de los rincones.

Asi como mire hacia mis costados me encontre con todos observandome.

"Que?!" Me queje, defendiendome.

"Okay.. tu sabes cuando debes parar?" Pregunto Lola enojada.

Hmm... aparentemente no... Observe por un intsnate a Dana, quien habia sacado una pequeña revista y se encontraba hojeandola agresivamente, mientras volvia a ponerse su Ipod para escruchar musica. Aunque lo parecia, algo me decia que ella estaba muy lejos de estar enojada. Senti entonces una ola de culpabilidad, pero la aparte de mi que lo sentia la aparte rapidamente, volteandome y alejandome de ella. Supongo que finalmente comprendi lo que quiere decir 'ganaste la batalla, pero todavia no la guerra'. esa cosa... Seguro. Yo gane con mi argumento esta vez, pero con esto habia retocedido un millon de pasos para atras de donde yo quieria tener a Dana para que se enamorara de mi.  
La observe nuevamente, para verla mirarme a mi, con tal de molestar me hizo un gesto rudo con su dedo, y continuo hojeando la revista. Mireda.. ahora seguro que esta enojada conmigo.  
Pero no es como que me importe. No es que ella me guste o algo. A mi no me gusta ninguna chica, no quiero una que pretenda quererme, y que despues me tire porque no realmente le importe quien soy yo. Por eso, a mi no me interesa de verdad ninguna, espcialmente no Dana, ella no es mas que un experimento. No voy a enamorarme de ella, y no me importa lo que sea de ella.

Honestamente no me improta que ella este enojada conmigo en este momento. O si esta escribiendo de mi en su revista...O si realmente heri sus sentimientos. O si realemnte podria haber tenido una oportunidad con ella si no le hubiera preguntado si quisiera salir.. o si hay algo en especial que la hace actuar de manera tan ruda... No me importa,  
no. No me importa de nada, entendido?

_"And all you see (y todo lo que ves)  
Is where else you could be (es donde mas podrias estar)  
When you're at home (Cuando estas en casa)  
Out on the street(fuera en las calles)  
Are so many possibilities (hay tantas posibilidades)  
To not be alone"(para no estar solo)  
Your Heart Is An Empty Room- Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

Notas de Traductora: Perdon que no pude actualizar antes... pero el colegio.. ya saben.. vivo ahi.. o no lo sabian pero no me deja ni tiempo...

A fin de ese mes si puedo termino de traducir toda la historia... 0

Hasta la proxima

Hao85


	15. Toma uno conocer a un mentiroso

Dana POV

Ese estupido idiota! Ese maldito estupido idiota! Como puede hacer todo esto, yentonces pensar que es mi culpa? Yo soy una persona normal, como todos los demas. Por supuesto que tengo sentimientos! Quizas haya rechazado su propuesta de salir, pero es muy probable que eso tenga que ver con el hecho de que se ve seximente imbecil... debe de haber algo que una estos dos hechos...

Mirando hacia arriba, mis ojos se encontraron con Logan. Luego volvi a mirar hacia a abajo, y continue escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

Es gracioso como puedes decirte una cosa a ti mismo e inmediatamente hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Como cuando vas a una dulceria, miras todas las cosas que hay alli y te dices a ti mismo que no vas a comer porque son demasiadas calorias. Pero, por supuesto, entonces tomas el primer paquete de chocolate que tienes cerca y lo compras. Es como que me prometi no enamorarme de nadie. Especialmente no de Logan. Y aqui estoy ahora, cagada por creer realmente las cosas que dijo.Y no estoy actuando normalmente como lo hago, porque si asi fuera nisiquiera le prestaria atencion, como hago con toda persona que se encuentra enfrente mio. Y me odio a mi misma por ser de esa manera, dejandole hacerme esto.Y odio como el piensa que me puede decir lo que tenga ganas y salir de esa sin mas. Y odio como piensa que gano con su ultimo argumento. Pero lo que mas odio de todo, es saber que no realmente estoy odiandolo. Creo que no soy nisiquiera capaz de enojarme con el, porque creo que estoy enamorandome de Logan Reese. Y odio eso.

"Entonces...soy un hermoso joven, un sex symbol?" Pregunto Logan, obviamente leyendo lo ultimo que habia escrito en mi cuaderno. Lo he escrito hace un par de horas cuando por ultima vez me molesto. Aparte mi cuaderno cerrandolo y lo observe.

"Que mierda te crees que estas haciendo?" Me le queje. Mas vale que este imbecil no haya leido nada sobre mi 'enamoramiento'. Como si necesitara realmente algo mas para que me joda.

"Bueno, he venido hacia aqui para pedirte disculpas, pero para serte sincero, decidi cambiar de idea al ver que piensas que soy una perdida de tiempo" Me explico hablando en un toco algo herido. Puse mis ojos en blanco, arrastre mi cuaderno hacia mi mochila. Lo guarde en ella mientras me levantaba y me movia para alejarme de Logan. Pero me siguio.

"Te rindes alguna vez?" Me queje, girando mi rosotro hacia el.

"Mira... eso es algo que no hago muy seguido... Antes cuando te grite... Lo siento" Me estaba pidiendo disculpas? Una parte de mi saltaba de alegria por el hecho de que tendria una chance de poder hablar con el nuevamente sin tener que gritarnos. Pero como sea, tengo que recordar que no me puedo seguir enamorando de Logan Reese. Asi y todo.. como bien dices "Es mejor haber amado y luego perderlo..." Lo que obivamente quiere decir que la persona que lo dijo no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba.

"Oh, wow" Replique con una voz algo idea, poniendo los ojos en blanco."He recibido de extra una extraña disculpa del rey 'tocame'" El refunfuño, mirando enojado y dolido a la vez.

"Estoy intentando ser lo mas simaptico posible contigo." Se quejo. "Concepto que no podrias comprender si todo el tiempo te apartas y no me miras a la cara" Aqui empieza otra vez...

"Mira.. yo no tengo mucho amigos... Por q? Porque no quiero tener amigos! Tuvimos una conversacion, Resse, Y pense que podria llegar a ser tu amiga. Pero entonces te comportaste como un imbecil y me trataste como lo haces con el resto de las chicas. Aqui hay otro concepto que tu no podrias llehgar a entender. "Perdon". Porque ya la cagaste una vez, Reese, y no te lo voy a perdonar" El me observo por un largo minuto, como si estuviera intentando comprender algo.

"Porque?" Suspire, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de aquella conversacion.

"No es nada" Murmure, fallando y sin encontrar algo mejor para decir.

"La vida en tu casa ha sido muy mierda"

"Porque continuas preguntando sobre mi vida personal? Esos son mis temas, no tuyos" Me queje.

"Todos tenemos algo de mierda en la vida, Dana. Pero no vamos por el mundo enojados con el mundo, pensando en mandar a todos al carajo por eso."

"Y que sabras tu sobre una mala vida?" Pregunte.

"Mas de lo que tu piensas..."

"Mira, aunque me duela tener que decir algo asi" Nos corto por la mitad Chase. "Pero tengo que decir que en eso Logan tiene razon, todos tenemos problemas en la vida, pero no por eso odiamos a todo el mundo"

"El tiene razon" Agrego Zoey, asegurando a Chase con una sonrisa. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Mi problema con Logan ahora se habia convertido en un grupo de conversacion.

"Como podria tener Logan Reese problemas en su vida?" Inquiero Lola, uniendose tambienella a la conversacion. Ella, Michael y Nicole se acercaron hacia Chase, Zoey, Logan y Yo. Oh, genial... mas gente, simplemnete genial...

"Yo quiero saber porque Zoey piensa que tiene una vida horrible" Pregunto Logan en voz alta, cambiando de tema. Eso es algo que a mi tambien me gustaria saber... Pero no es algo en lo que pudiera concordar con el... por lo menos no es voz alta...

"ese ya no es tu tema" Se quejo, mirandolo.

"Segun mi teoria" Dijo el. "Los padres son la causa de los problemas en nuestras vidas"

"Yo adoro a mis padres! Como podrian ser nuestros padres los causantes de la mierda de nuestras vidas?" Recrimino Nicole desde su lugar.

"Piensalo bien... Los chicos son lo que reciben los golpes. Eso es porque sus padres no consiguen demasiado dinero, o porque los obligan a usar ropas horribles, o anteojos, o todas esas cosas de idiotas. Que de todos esos chicos que terminan sin vida social porque sus padres se preocupan demasiado por ellos? Que es de todos esos chicos que estan enfermos o tienen algun tipo de desorden de cualquier tipo...? No son algunas de esas cosas geneticas?" Okay, si se piensa que de esta manera puede estereotipar a todos los padres, esta volviendo a hablar idioteces, algo debe de estar mal en el. Su padre es jodidamente rico!

"No puedes culparlos por todo.. piensalo bien..." Defendio Chase.

"Claro.. okay. Supongo que tu quieres mucho a tus padres"

"Yo no he dicho eso" Explico Chase. " Lo que yo quiero decir es solamente que no puedes culparlos de todo lo que esta mal en tu vida. Nadie controla como te llegue a tratar el mundo."

"Y que de los padres que le pegan a sus hijos?" Pregunto el desafiando, mirando a Chase directo a los ojos.

"Hey, hay veces que los chicos realmente se merecen lo que reciben" Comento Michael, tratando de calmar un poco la conversacion.

"Y que si no se lo merecen? Que si recibes una mala nota en algun examen, tu padre viene estresado del trabajo, te reta por lo que 'haz hecho' y te manda a una escuela pupila para no tener que hacerse cargo?" Es Logan Reese el que esta teniendo una conversacion tan seria? Que demonios paso con su 'quieres salir conmigo?' o 'Vamos a enfermarnos todos de cancer de pulmon!"

"Estoy en duda de que algo tan estupido como que te vaya mal en un examen haga que tus padres lleguen a golpearte" Le dijo Zoey, el se giro alejandose de Michael y la miro.

"Por supuesto la señorita perfeccion tiene razon" Se burlo. "Esas cosas nunca pasan. Bueno por lo menos no es su perfecta casa" Que demonios le pasa ahora?

"Yo no..." Comenzo a decir ella algo molesta. "Yo no... Tu.." Suspiro pesadamente. " Tu no entiendes nada! Todo el mundo piensa que soy señorita perfeccion. Todos esperan que yo sea la mejor en cualquier cosa que haga!" Una lagrima solitaria rodo entonces por su mejilla. "En mi casa, mis padres siempre esperan que tenga las mejores notas siempre. Si me llego a sacar algo menos que un gran 90 mis padres se pondrian locos..Cuando hago las cosas bien, nunca recibo algun reconocimientos por eso. Estoy forzada a comportarme y ser 'bonita, inteligente y popular', porque asi es como mis padres quieren que sea.A mi no me gusta ser de esa manera! No me gusta tener que decirle todo el tiempo a la gente lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal o tratar de mantener siempre la reputacion de niña perfecta! Yo no... esa no soy yo!"

"Tu historia hace que me caigan lagrimas de los ojos.." Dijo Logan en un tono seco.

"Cual es tu maldito problema, hermano?" Se le quejo Chase.

"Ninguno. Pero, oh, mira... Yo tenia razon. Sus padres la obligan ser 'señorita perfeccion', lo que hace que gente como yo la insulte por eso.. un punto a mi favor"

"No es mas que nada tu falta insultarla? Dejala en paz!" Defendio Lola, Michel asientio mostrando asi que pensaba lo mismo.

Wow, gracias dios por este pequeño grupo de conversacion... Y gracias dios tambien porque yo no hablo mucho. Ahora mismo si me levantara y me fuera de aqui ellos nisiquiera se darian cuenta.

"Y ahora.. que contigo, Cruz?" Pregunto Logan. "Donde esta tu triste y pequeña historia sobre como tus padres hicieron de tu vida miserable?"

"No necesito esto.." Dije, levantandome de alli y caminando nuevamente hacia el rincon a donde me encontraba antes.Quizas esto haga que Logan se quede alejado de mi, pero realmente no tenia ganas de ser parte de la conversacion en aquellos momentos.

"No, realmente me gustaria escuchar la razon de porque tu odias el mundo y todo lo que hay en este. Asi que deja que saquemos un violin y toquemos una corta cancion triste mientras cuenta tu dificil historia como lo acaba de hacer Brooks, y esperar a que la gente sienta lastima por ti cuando hay quienes una historia mucho peor que la tuya." Gire alrededor y le pegué con la mano con fuerza a través de la cara, dejando una señal roja vivo de la mano sobre su mejilla donde mi mano lo había golpeado.

"Tu no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera" Le dije. "Tu no tienes idea de como es mi vida. Especialmente desde que un estupido rico que seguramente tiene un vida mejor que la de todos nosotros junos esta encerrado aqui en este aula."

"Nisiquiera sabes de que estas hablando!" Bocifero, en su rostro pude ver que se encontraba sumamente enojado.

"Y tu tampoco lo sabes. Asi que dejame en paz! Y sobre tu teoria de que los padres son los culpables de todo, te equivocas. Que hay sobre los niños? Si los padres abandonan a sus hijos, es usualmente porque ellos estan hartos de los mismos y no pueden seguir haciendose cargo por mas tiempo" Explique, molesta, enojada. Su expresion se volvio mas suave.

"Eso no hace que este bien de todas maneras.."

"Admitelo ya Reese. Los padres no son en problema. Nosotros fuimos los que nacimos asi."

"Quieres decir con esto que la manera en la que te trataron tus padres no ha afectado en quien eres tu hoy en dia?" Honestamente, no... Pero el no tiene que saber eso...

"Si" Le menti.

"Entonces, eres una mentirosa..."

Liar (liar) (Mentiroso...)  
If we're keeping score We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)(Si seguimos el marcador somos todos los niños del coro en el mejor (Intruso y arrogante))  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one Liar(Toma uno concoer a un mentiroso)

(It Takes One To Know One)- Taking Back Sunday

* * *

Notas de traductora: Que capitulo largo.. TT .. me tomo dos dias!!!! Pense que no lo iba a terminar nunca!! siempre parecia taaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaan largo... 

Este capitulo me gusto mas que los demas.. esta mas... no se... profundo, supongo...esta muy bueno.. y me han pasado muchas cosas que a ellos.. como a Zoey de hecho.. yo estoy en su condicion tambien...

Espero que hasta fin de este mes termine de traducir este fic.. y empieze con otros.. no prometo nada.. pero tengo tiempo hasta el 10 de Abril porque estoy todos los dias en casa!! si .. estoy de vacaciones!!!

Esto de traducir es genial.. me ayudo a tener un mejor vocabulario.. asi fue como aprobe en nivel A de Ingles (el nivel mas alto) el examen ese que nos tomaron (que fue larguisimo ) un 100... aprobe con la mejor nota!! espero que me vaya asi tambien en el 'Gran examen' de fin de año...

Por cierto.. sobre el nombre del capitulo.. yo creo que el uno ese del principio se refiere a que se necesita una sola persona para reconocer a un mentiroso...

Me hacia falta escribir mis comentarios al final...

Esto es todo por ahora!

Que esten bien!!!

Hao85


	16. En mi cabeza

Logan POV

"No soy una mentirosa" Dijo demasiado ironicamente, estaba mintiendo. Si, de hecho yo soy muy inteligente, como para darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

"ISi, si lo eres" Le insisti, mis ojos la desafiaban. Ella me miro como si estuviera por aceptar el reto, pero no lo hizo. Ella giró su cerradura de caramelo con su dedo, mordiendo su labio como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante. Ella no tenia verdaderas ganas de ponerse a pelear.

"Mira.. no tengo ganas en este momento de ponerme a pelear, porque no vas mejor a molestar a otra persona?" Podria.. realmente que si... Era capaz de ir a molestar a cualquiera que eligiera en aquel momento, pero ahora, estaba intentando molestarla a ella. No por ella me gustara, no puedo decir que no. Ella es interesante.. eso es todo.

'Quien es ahora el mentiroso?' Me pregunto una pequeña voz desde la parte de atras de mi cabeza. Pfftt.. Obviamente esa parte se habia dañado antes con algo estupido que habia hecho o ..

"Hermano, creo que ahora, probablemente, deberias de dejarla en paz, parece molesta." Escuche que Michael me decia desde atras. Me voltie hacia el.

"Como tus padres han hecho para arruinar tu vida?" Pregunte.

"Seguimos en esto?" Pregunto Nicole, exasperada. Puse mis ojos en blanco. La peor cosa que le puede pasar en la vida de esta cjhica es que su mochila no le convinara con la ropa que traia puesta.

"Si, estamos todavia en este tema" Le respondi molesto, volviendo a mirar aa Michael. Este se habia vuelto a sentar en su lugar, y su rostro no molestraba ninguna expresion.

"Hermano, yo no deberia decirte nada..."

"Estoy intentando de demostrar algo aqui.."

"Si, pero quizas no puedas, porque estas equivocado" Critico Dana, cruzandose de brazos.

"Tengo razon y tu lo sabes"

"No, estas equivocaso, y tambien eres un estupido arrogante" Puse mis ojos en blanco, ya habia escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces. La hubiera dejado sola por un minuto, pero no me parecio un buen momento.

"Como es que tus padres apestan?" Pregunto Lola, observandome. "Dudo mucho que tengas algo que decir en el tema, viendo que tienes a tu rico padre para que se haga cargo de todo.."

"Yo quiero saber que tan mierda es la vida de Dana." Dije. Ella bufo, se volteo y se dirigio de vuelta hacia 'su' rincon. La segui.

"I Okay. Realmente no sabes cuando rendirte, verdad?"

"Bueno... no... de otra manera no estaria aqui mismo en este intante, verdad?" Ella fruncio el ceño, algo molesta.

"Te piensas que eso me hace pensar que eres menos idiota? bueno, no. Que sorpresa, verdad? Una vez mas... Estas equivocado!"

"Entonces que es lo que esta mal?" Pregunte, poniendo un tono mas suave. No porque me sintiera mal por ella o algo asi. Ella no me gusta, se acuerdan? Esto es solo un experimento. Un exprimiento hecho solo por chicos bonito, que ni pueden dejar de molestar gente normal para sus experimentos.

"Nada"

"Antes... tu hablaste sobre padres que dejan a sus hijos. Eso es lo que te paso a ti?" Mi tono fue aun mas suave. Como si me preocupara por ella.. que nisiquiera me gusta!

"Yo... espera.." Se detuvo, pensando en algo por un momento. Luego me volvio a mirar. "Tu padre... el te golpea, verdad que si?" Pregunto ella, en un tono bajo. "Eso es el porque de que tu hablaras de ser golpeado por traer malas notas a casa... Es por eso que la molestabas a Zoey, verdad que es por eso?" Me di vuelta.

_"Tus profesores me han dicho que no haz estado trabajando muy bien en la escuela ultimamente" me dijo mi padre con una expresion amenazadora en su rostro. Me aparte llendo para atras un poco, recordando mi ultimo encuentro con el._

_"Ha.. ha estado algo dificil.. desde que mama murio.." El bufo, cruzando sus brazos._

_"Y se supone que eso es una excusa o alfo?" Lentamente comenzo a alaudirme, burlandose de mi. "Bravo. Esta ha sido la mejor excusa en mucho tiempo" EM dijo, enojado y demostrandome que no me creia. y yo que esa vez le estaba diciendo la verdad!_

_"Papa, en serio!"_

_"Oh.. estoy seguro..."_

_"No fue mi culpa! Tu eres el que me mando al colegio nuevamente cuando hacia solo dos dias mi madre habia muerto! Eso fue muy dificil para mi, lo comprendes?!" Su expresion incredula cambio a una de enojado y entonces me golpeo en la cara como toda respuesta. Tropece entonces hacia atras chocandome contra un jarro._

_"No empiezes con esas mierdas otra vez. No te atrevas a culparme por nada de eso. Yo debia volver a trabajar y tu bien lo sabias. Todos debimos seguir adelante. Acaso tu no? Sigues aqui sentado llorando sobre el tema. Adivina que, pequeño? Eso paso hace ya muchos meses. Ya eres casi un hombre. No puedes ponerte a llorar por cosas como esas." Me quede en silencio, avergonazdo de que mi padre pensaba que me comportaba como una niña. Limpiando entonces una pequeña linea de sangre de mi nariz comenze a caminar para alejarme de alli._

_"A donde te crees que vas?" Me gire hacia el, encarandolo. "No he terminado de hablar de tu bajo rendimiento en el colegio."_

_"Yo.. yo te lo he dicho ya... me ha sido muy dificil vol.." Un golpe. Fui empuzado al piso antes que pudiera siquiera terminar mi oracion. Me pego en un costado y luego continuo hablandome._

_"No quiero vovlerte a a escuchar diciendo una de tus estupidas excusas. Intenta mejorar las notas para la proxima." Dijo con la respiracion entrecortada y se marcho del lugar._

_"P-papa..."_

"Logan?" Repitio Dana, intentando atrapar mi atencion. Gire mi cabeza, limpiando asi mis pensamientos.

"Hmm?"

"No importa" Replico entonces, alejandose. Una pequeña muestra de empatia se mostro en su rostro, auqnue este estuviera fruncido, y entonces desaparecio y cambi ola expresion como si se hubiera acordado de algo. Todo su cuerpo entonces fue atacado por un escalosfrio, se morio el labio, algo nerviosa.

Puse mi mirada en ella, viendo cada uno de sis movimientos. 'porque te gusta ella..' No. No puedo decir eso. No me importa ella. No... 'Claro que si' Basta! Okay.. Puede que me guste un poco... 'te lo he dicho. .asi que...' Pero como bien dije.. yo soy Logan Reese. Yo no me enamoro. Solo salgo con la que en ese momento tengo ganas.

Debo poner esos sentimientos de costado. Pretender que no me gusta. No es que nos vayamos a quedar encerrados aqui por siempre... Como si fueramos a hablar cuando salgamos de aqui. Mis ojos impulsivamente volvieron a mirar hacia donde ella estaba. Tenia una mirada perdida en sus ojos marron chocolate. Eso de alguna manera me seducia.

"Estas bien?" pregunte, preocupandome por ella.

"Si.. claro" Respondio.

"Basta!" Le ordene de manera firme.

"Que? De que estas hablando?" Me replico ella, inocentemente.

"Deja de mentir." Ella inmediatamente se giro y se fue.

_Everyone knows I'm in (todos saben que yo estoy dentro)  
Over my head (En mi cabeza)  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime (con ocho segundos de retraso)  
She's on your mind(ella esta en tu cabeza)  
She's on your mind_

**_Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray

* * *

_**

Notas de traductora: Solo quedan 4 capitulos ... lo terminare lo antes posible... lo prometo!

hasta la proxima!

Hao85


	17. Tan Fria

_**Logan POV**_

Despues de una corta pausa, finalmente me contesto.

"No estoy mintiendo." Lo que le salio con una extraña voz, como si la peligrosa Cruz estuviera perdiendo la fe en si misma. Ella seguia mintiendo, claro esta, pero esta vez, sonaba menos creible que antes. Incluso una persona como Paris Hilton se podria dar cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

"Si, bueno.. okay" Replique esceptico. Empezo a moverse, pero yo la tome del brazo. Ella me empujo para soltarse, de manera ruda, empujandome hacia atras, fuertemente.

"No lo hagas!" Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Dana..." Ella se giro, parecia que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Estas feliz ahora?" Me pregunto, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. "Rayo, estoy llorando, Logan. Y eso que no he llorado durante años. Estas feliz ahora, maldito seas?

"Dana, yo solo quiero ayudarte..."

"Como mierda me ayuda que me molestes con algo que no quiero contarte?"

"Yo solo intento saber porque tu.."

"Porque soy asi de zorra? No lo se, Logan. Quizas simplemente soy asi..."

"No.. porque tu no quieres acercarte a la gente?" Ella rio amargamente.

"Nisiquiera me conoces... Como demonios puedes saber si yo quiero acercarme a la gente o no?"

"Yo..."

"Sabes cual es tu problema? Tu no sabes cuando abandonar las cosas. Y aqui va tu primera clase: Abandona. Aqui va la segunda: Dejame en paz"

"Quizas eres tu, la que se rinde demasiado rapido" La rete, comenzando a pelear nuevamente. 'Buena idea idiota. Acabas de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial'.

"No lo comprendes. Cuando te dije que me dejaras sola, no queria decir que dejaras de hacerme preguntas, sino que me referia a que te me alejaras por completo" Dijo ella, señalandome el otro lado del aula. "Ve a prender un cigarro o hacer lo que te venga en gana, y quedate alli hasta que encontremos una manera de salir de aqui."

"Que pasa contigo!? Hace tan solo tres segundos, me mirabas como si estuvieras por llorar. Ahora te has encabronado otra vez y me gritas... Cualquier cosa que te hayan hecho tus padres estoy seguro de que no puede ser peor que lo que a mi" Le dije. Quizas estaba vez si me deiria que es lo que esta pasando. Lo dude un poco, pero como ella me dijo, yo nunca me rindo. Y supongo que eso es lo que mas me mete en problemas. Lo que sea..

"Porque insistes tanto en saberlo?" De verdad... porque?

"Bueno.." Le dije, dandome la vuelta. "No me digas. Yo no voy a hacerte... Solo pense que hablando te podria ayudar..." Que mierda fue eso? He sonado como un idiota molesto que solo hace los problemas peores. Odio ser predicado... entonces porque mierda le estoy haciendo eso mismo a ella? "Quizas tu no tienes ningun problema. Quizas tu solo actuas asi ante todos porque.."

"Nisiquiera me conoces" Replico ella, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban tristeza.

"De quien es la culpa de eso?" Me queje. Seguramente me contraba actuando como un imbecil en aquel mimo momento, pero ella comenzaba a encabronarme. "Tu no sientes nada exacto por mi. Primero me odias, despues eres mi amiga por tres segundos. Luego me vuelves a odiar, luego me tratas como si me tuvieras lastima. Ahora me vuelves a odiar. Intento conocerte, comprenderte, pero no me dejas. Yo digo solo una cosa, y tu me respondes que nisiquiera te conozco. Por supuesto que no te conozco! Tu nisiquiera me has dejado intentarlo primero que nada! Maldita sea! Asi que.. deja de ser zorra ante todos y todo, porque la vida no es tan mierda como crees. Tu la haces de esa manera para ti misma."

_Crowded streets are cleared away (las calles atestadas de personas son limpiadas)  
One by One (una por una)  
Hollow heroes separate (huecos separan a los heroes)  
As they run (y entonces ellos corren)_

_Al principio ella me miro como si estuviera por pegarme. Despues su expresion cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

"Tu.. tu no lo comprendes" Susurro ella, apoyandose en la pared y bajando hasta llegar al piso, donde se sento. "Mi padre.." Me sente a su lado, intrigado port lo que ella tenia para decir. "Mi padre murio cuando yo tenia cinco años.."

"Oh... lo lamento mucho... mi madre murio cuando yo tenia once" Le replique, sintiendo pena por ella.

"Lo lamento" Murmurro, girandose.

"No lo sientas.." Ella asintio, mirando hacia abajo, al piso.

"Un par de meses despues" Ella continuo, su voz parecia dudar. "Cuando volvi del colegio mi madre se habia ido. No se hacia donde se fue. Ella estaba alli aquella mañana actuando como siempre... Pero cuando volvi a casa, ella simplemente se... habia ido" Senti, dandole confianza para que continuara. "Me quede en lo de una amiga los siguientes dias... pero entonces la asistente social me llevo de alli. La madre de mi amiga nisiera me queria en su casa. Me pasaron por tantas casas de familias adoptivas..." Me explico, intentando contener las lagrimas.

_You're so cold (eres tan fria)  
Keep your hand in mine (deja tu mano en la mia)  
Wise men wonder while (hombres sabios se preguntan mientras...)  
Strong men die (hombres fuertes mueren...)_

"Sabes el porque?" Ella rio, amargamente, una risa sarcastica. "Ellos nisiquiera me querian. Primero era 'Oh, vamos a adoptar a la pobre niña huerfana'. Y despues cuando empezaban a conocerme, se rendian. Quizas era demasiado zorra para ellos. Quizas cause demasiados problemas." Ella se encogio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Show me how it ends it's alright (muestrame como el final esta bien)  
Show me how defenseless you really are (muetrame que indefenza eres realmente)  
satisfied and empty inside (satisfecha y vacia por dentro)  
That's alright, let's give this another try (esta bien, vamos a darle otra oportunidad)_

Inmediatamente me senti culpable por haberla llamado antes zorra. "alguno de ellos eran incluso abusivos."

"Oh..." Oh? Nisiquiera podia pensar algo mejor para decirle. Lo lamento quizas... pero solo 'oh?' me sentia como si me hubiera golpeado a mi mismo o algo. "Lo lamento" Ella se volvio a encojer, escondiendo su rostro de mi. LEvtamente movi una de mis manos hacia las de ella., uniendo mis dedos con los suyos. Ella me empujo lejos de ella, comenzando a llorar.

"Porque no puedes dejar de hacer eso?" Me pregunto mientras mas lagrimas caian por su rostro. " Deja.. deja de hacer eso. No puedo enamorarme de ti!" Me dijo.

"Por que no?"

"Porque..."Ella susurro. "Cada vez..." Se detuvo.

"Cada vez, que?" Le pregunte.

"Cada vez que me acerco a alguien, siempre termina odiandome... o ... o luego me deja" Se puso a llorar nuevamente, dejando salir el dolor de su corazon. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, y esta vez ella no me alejo.

_If you find your family, don't you cry (si encuentras a tu familia, no llores)  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry (en esta isla de hacer-creer, muerte y sequedad) _

You're so cold, but you feel alive (eres tan fria, pero te sientes viva)  
Lay your hand on me one last time (pon tus manos sobre mi una ultima vez.)

Sosteniendola mientras ella lloraba, senti una lagrima recorrrer mi mejilla. Quizas fuera por ella. Quizas fuera por mis padres. O quizas fuera porque los dos sentiamos mierdo de la misma cosa. Del Amor.

_Show me how it ends it's alright (muestrame como el final esta bien)  
Show me how defenseless you really are (muetrame que indefenza eres realmente)  
satisfied and empty inside (satisfecha y vacia por dentro)  
That's alright, let's give this another try (esta bien, vamos a darle otra oportunidad)_

_It's Alright (esta bien...)_

_It's Alright… (esta bien...)_

_**So Cold- Breaking Benjamin** (Although I left out some parts…) (Tan Fria - Breaking Benjamin) (N/a: Auqnue deje algunas partes de la cancion fuera)_

* * *

Notas de traductora: Tan cerca del final.. pero taaaaaaaaaan lejos.. quedan solo tres capitulos.. y demasiado por escribir... 

Me gusta mucho este capitulo.. la chica es una idola (la que lo escribio...) y tambien me gusto la cancion que puso... espero que a ustedes tambien...

Oks.. quizas mas tarde siga trabajando en esto...

Adios!!!

Hao85


	18. Adolescentes!

**Dana Pov**

Increible. Despues de once años de esconder mis sentimientos, yo me encuentro sentada aqui, en los brazos de Logan Reese, llorando por segunda vez en este dia. Senti entonces que algo caia en mi hombro. Estaba tambien el llorando?Como fuera, esto era demasiado embarazoso para 'Peligro' Cruz, estar sentada aqui, llorando pateticamente frente a otras seis personas en los brazos de un chicos? Esas no son el tipo de cosas que uno se espera...

Odiaba estar asi sentada con el..pero extrañamente, no tenia ganas de levantarme tampoco. Queria quedarme alli descanzando en sus brazos. Queria que me besara en la frente ... o ... en los labios. Queria quedarme asi con el por siempre. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando senti que sis brazos se separaban de mi.

"Wow" Comento Logan, mirando a los demas que nos observaban en ese mismo momento."Esto es realmente humillante. Adivina que? Tendremos que amenazar los demas." Sonrei ligeramente, riendo, separandome de su abrazo.

"Quieres empezar tu o lo hago yo?" Limpie rapidamente las lagrimas de mis ojos, me pare y le alcanze mi brazo a Logan para ayudarlo a levantarse. El tomo mi mano y asi tiro hacia arriba para pararse.

"Vamos a hacerlo juntos y ya..." Asenti yo.

"Que es lo que estan mirando todos ustedes?" Grite, dandoles entonces mi famoso trato frio. Chase y zoey pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que los otros tres se asustaron un poco.

"Ustedes no han visto nada, entendido?" Se me unio Logan, tambien mirandolos.

"Psshy..., te vi llorar.." Comenzo a decir Lolaa, hasta fue interrumpida por mi.

"Tu no haz visto nada.." Mi tono fue serio y amenzante. Eso era ya algun tipo de diversion.

"Nosotros no estabamos llorando, y si le dices a alguien que si lo estabamos, no dejaras de llorar por el resto de tu vida" Le gruño Logan. Sonrei notanto que su bicep se habia marcado. Agradeci a Dios por ese tipo de camisetas.

"Una buena" Le murmure, todavia sonriendo.

"Lo se... verdad que si lo fue?"

"Esta bien chicos, ustedes pueden seguirnos amenazando cuanto quieran, pero sigue importando el hecho de salir todos de aqui." Nos recordo Michael.

"Oh... esta bien..."

"Yo no pienso quedarme aqui todo el fin de semana con ustedes, gente" Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

"Rapido! quien es la persona mas rapida aqui?" Pregunto Logan . "Tira la puerta abajo, gorda!" Puse mis ojos en blanco. Estaba volviendo a comportarse como todo un idiota.

"Logan, ven para aqui..." Le ordene, haciendo que viniera hacia mi. El funcio el seño, caminado hacia mi.

"Si?" Le di un golpe en la cabeza. "Ow! Y eso porque mierda fue?"

"Por comportarte como un idiota! Aqui en el aula no hay ninguna persona gorda de todas formas"

"Lo se. Solo estaba bromendo. Asi que como es que piensas sacarnos de aqui?" El miro hacia donde estaban todos, la unica respuesta que recibio fue que todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno, alguien tiene que pensar en una manera de salir de aqui, sino no podremos ir a ningun lado"

"Que hora es?" Pregunto de pronto Nicole.

"Alrededor de las siete" Respondio Chase, fijandose en su reloj.

"Ugghhh" Suspiro Nicole con frustrasion. "Tenia una cita esta noche! Y me la estoy perdiendo por esto!"

"Esperen, quizas sea como en esas peliculas que todos se tiran sobre la puerta o algo asi y esta se abre." Dijo Michael, buscando algun tipo de señal que le dijera que podria llegar a servir algo asi. No encontro nada.

"Esa es la estupides mas grande que he oido en mi vida entera!" Comento Lola, riendo.

"Si, pero bueno, eso funciona en las peliculas."

"Okay.. entonces ignoremos esa estupida idea, tiene alguien una idea que suene mas real?" Pregunto Logan.

"Nope" Respondieron todos a la vez.

"Genial" Me queje, sentandome en uno de los escritorios. "Que rayos vamos a hacer ahora? Vamos a quedarnos aqui encerrados durante dos dias mas!"

"Yo tengo una idea" Anuncio Logan, sacando una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo.

"Es eso ... marijuana?" Pregunto Zoey, sin creerselo.

"Es muy problable..." Dijo el, sonriendo.

"Como es algo relacionado con las drogas una buena idea?" Questiono Nicole.

"Bueno, primero que nada, nos va a hacer mas facil tolerarnos los unos a los otros. Segundo, esto puede darnos alguna que otra idea. Esto nos hara volar el cerebro!" Exclamo el, sonriendo diabolicamente. "Quien se prende?" Todo el cuarto quedo en silencio, todos decidimos no sumarnos a el.

"Pero.. pero que con nuetro trato en verdad o reto?" Comenzo a decir Zoey.

"Tu dijsite cigarrillos, no ma-ri-jua-na" Dijo el, remarcando las palabras dichas. "Y no estas enferma ya de ser tan perfecta?"

"Si lo que estas intentando es meternos en las drogas, entonces..." Comenzo Lola.

"Yo no estoy intentando convertirlos en drogadictor. Solo intento darles esa expriencia que tuvieron los del 'Breakfast Club'. La canasta esta con la princesa esta vez, pero de alguna manera es algo diferente..."

"Pero en esta version hay un tipo super molesto" Comento Michael. "Supongo que poor eso la pelicula fue tan buena . All ino habia un tipo pesado como lo hay aqui."

"El joven criminal a decir verdad era algo molesto." Puntualizo Chase, solo para ser interrumpido por Logan.

"Entonces, se meten en esta chicos?" Lo pense un poco. Porque no hacerlo a decir verdad? Y no piense que solo lo hago porque Logan lo hace. No me importa lo que el piense de mi.. no demasiado.

"Yo le entro." Todos los demas asintieron tambien.

"Genial" Dijo el, sonriendo. "Vamos a traer algunas buenas ideas a nosotros"

"Dudo mucho que tengamos alguna idea de esto... Pero estoy harta de mi maldita cabeza ..asi que.."

"Simplemente admite que lo haces porque me quieres."

"Solo callate y pasame eso" Le replique. El conrio, siguiendo con sus ojos cada uno de mis movimientos.

Un poco despues de aquello, fue mas facil tolerar a Nicole, Logan, Zoey y a todos. Y tambien el hecho de que nos encontrabamos alli encerrados.

"Okay" Dijo Logan, riendose. "Aqui tengo una idea. Podemos usar nuestras habilidades telepaticas para que venga un tipo gordo y tire la puerta abajo por nosotros.." Ese inmaduro pensamientos se volvio muy comico y todos comenzamos a reir sin poder parar.

"Y que si el salta? "Pregunto Nicole, y se giro, tosiendo por el humo . Mire a Logan y chasequee mirando el fuego que se prendia y apagaba. Tenia uan expresion divertida en mi rostro.

"Entonces todo el jelly que lleva dentro saldra" Se rio Michael. "Yo tuve una vez un director que todo el dia comia rosquillas y entonces..." Su voz fue bajando. "Espera, que?"

"Woah... afuera ya esta oscuro" Comento Chase asombrado. "Es ahora cuando los espiritus salen afuera!"

"Oooohhh!" Zoey comenzo a hacer ruidos como de fantasmas. Sonrei distraida por el encendedor.

"Chicoooooooooosssssss, en seeeeriiiiiiiiioooooooo. Tenemos que pensar en alguna idea de como salir de aqui" Les recorde.

"Guysssspodriamos saltar y volar por la ventana como lo hace Peter Pan" Dijo Lola, orgullosa de su idea. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

"Peter Pan era solo una criatura inventada. No podemos volar como el."

"Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqui.. en serio.." Dijo Chase, serio, pero entonces comenzo a reir.

"Te lo he dicho! Podemos usar nuestros poderes telepaticos... y los fantasmas.. y el jelly de ese tipo gordo para que abran la puerta por nosotros. " Explico Logan, luego se detuvo. "Gordo y solo, estas fuera bajo tu propio cuidado" Canto Logan fuertemente, fuera de si mismo. "Nadie te llama al telefono. Las cosas no se estan arreglando, y se te han estirado todos los sweaters. Las cosas no mejoran. Nunca lo haran, nunca lo haran."

"Gordo y solo, estas fuera bajo tu propio cuidado. El rey del llanto se sienta en su trono." Me le uni, cantando la familiar cancion de Pencey Prep.

Despues de un rato de aullar, cantarndo y si darnos cuenta de que las cosas seguian igual que antes, uno de nosotros tuvo finalmente una idea.

"Alguien tiene una hebilla o algo?" Pregunto Michael.

"Te parecemos por casualidad nenas de cinco años?"

"Umm... de hecho.. yo tengo una.." Murmuro Chase. Todos rieron. "Hey! callense! No es mi culpa que la gente tire cosas en mi pelo.."

"Te gusta tener una coleccion de cosas alli?" Pregunto Nicole, asombrada. Wow... nunca dejaria de ser asi de hueca, o era que ya se habia acostumbrado a aquello?

"Sabes siquiera si es que esta cerrada? quizas esta hecha mierda y nada mas..."

"No hara daño alguno intentar. "Me dijo Zoey, mientras veiamos a Michael tomar de la mano de Chase la hebilla y caminar hacia la puerta. Observo la situacion por un rato, y entonces eventualmente tiro de esta. Lentamente giro la perilla de metal, y la puerta.. se abrio...

"Finalmente!" Grito Logan, guardando todas las cosas que tenia sobre su escritorio.

Dios santo, porque nadie penso en una idea asi antes?

"Dana... vienes?" Pregunto Logan, esperandome al lado de la puerta al tiempo que todos se iban.

"Voy" Le dije, mientras en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa. Otra vez... quizas no haya sido tan malo que nadie lo haya pensado antes.

* * *

**Notas de traductora: Conocen a Pencey Prep? .. bueno.. en ella cantaba el ahora guitarrista de My chemical Romance, quien de hecho tienen una cancion por la que esta nombrado asi el capitulo "Teenagers" (adolescentes) ... Frank Iero se llama el que canta por si les interesa.. .una de mis bandas favoritas... Pero no mas que Tokio Hotel ;)**

**Solo quedan dos capitulos!! De todas maneras.. siin que lo diga se siente el final, verdad?**

**Eso es todo!**

**Adios!!**

**Hao85**


	19. El sonido a colocar

**Logan POV**

"Que hora es?" Pregunto Nicole, bastante fuerte mientras abandonabamos el lugar.

"Nueve y media" Respondio Chase, echando un rapido vistazo a su reloj. Ella asintio, caminado hacia las puertas dobles que nos dejarian fuera del edificio.

"Quieres decir que nos tomo siete horas encontrar la manera de salir de alli? Era tan estupidamente facil..." Dijo Michael, expresando su sopresa de que hubiera sido tan estupido. Yo estaba algo enojado tambien, pero despues de todo esas siete horas no fueron necesariamente malas.

Continuamos llendo hacia la salida, empujando todas esas puertas que no estaban bloqueadas, y nos dirigimos hacia el aire fresco de la noche. Luego de que ya estuvimos fuera, parados alli, ninguno parecio querer irse para su cuarto.

"Chicos... y que van a hacer ahora?" Pregunto Zoey.

"Ir cada unos hacia su habitacion?" Replique, con un tono sarcastico y molesto en mi voz.

"No, imbecil, que con mañana o cuando sea..." Chase fue el que hablo.

"Yo supongo que cada uno volvera a su vida normal" Replico Lola, pense que ella sonaba de alguna manera algo desilusionada. Ninguno de nosotros podria esperar que nos volvieramos amigos o algo por el estilo. Pero tampoco podiamos pretender que nada de aquello habia realmente pasado. Podrian mis amigos siquiera aceptar el hecho de que Dana due mi novia? ... solo mi amiga...

"De ninguna forma" Objeto Zoey, sonriendo algo timida hacia Chase.

"Estem.. somos... amigos?" Todos nos volteamos. Sorpresivamente quien habia hablado habia sido Dana.

"Si... claro que lo somos" Le dije, sonriendole un poco.

"Y que sobre nuestros otros amigos?" Inquirio Nicole, funciendo el ceño. "Que si a mis amigas no les gusta que yo sea amiga de ustedes?"

"Ninguno de nustros amigos realmente lo querria" Respondio Lola, poniendo la misma expresion que Nicole. Pude ver que algo habia entre ella y Michael, pero deicid dejar los comentarios molestos para mas tarde. Entonces... ellos eran mis amigos ahora... verdad?

_'Estas seguro de esto?' _Dios mio. La molesta voz habia regresado. _'Nunca me he ido, Logan'_ Que mierda? Primero tengo una voz que me persigue y me dice que me gusta Dana. Ahora simplemente me esta jodiendo... tenia que detener aquello. Chicos hermosos como yo no pueden estar locos._ 'Claro que pueden. No haz visto la pelicula, La Ventana Secreta?' _Yo no juego para el lado de los locos, hermano.

"Logan?" Dana interrumpio de pronto mis pensamientos, pasando su mano por delante de mi rosto.

"Que?"

"Tu crees que seguiremos siendo amigo el Lunes?" Pregunto Zoey , pensativa. "Incluso mientras mnuestros amigos nos vean juntos?"

"Que se jodan si les molesta" Replique, sin importarme la mierda que eran esos otros, fueran mis amigos de verdad o no.

"Si ellos no nos aceptan, entonces no son realmente nuestros amigos..." Dijo Chase tranquilo.

"Muchas gracias sr. Rogers" Comente, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Ese era un pensamiento muy acertado.

"Callate"

"Okay, lo que sea... Quizas seguimos siendo amigos. No es que haya tenido otros antes." Nos recordo Dana. "Pero como sea, no me voy a quedar aqui parada otra media hora mas. Se supone que deberiamos de estar en nustros dormitorios. Vamos a regresar ya..." Y luego de decir eso se volteo para seguir caminando.

_'No' _No? No que?

_'No la dejes ir..' _Porque? Ella simplemente se va para su dormitorio. No es que abandone o algo.

_'Si la dejas irse ahora, quizas luego no tengas la oportunidad de decirle como te sientes' _Como me siento?

'_Si...'_ A la mierda con todo! No es que me haya enamorado...

'_Tu dijiste que habia algo especial en ella... algo intrigante...'_ Mierda...

"Dana?" Ella se volteo.

"Si?"

"Mira... yo... uh... bueno son solo las 9:30 y bueno.. yo.. el chico mas bonito del colegio, no piensa volver a su dormitorio a tiempo. Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa?" Invente rapidamente algo que pudiera hacerla quedar.

Ella sonrio. Este gesto desaparecio tan rapido como llego. No es que alguien deberia de haberse dado cuenta, pero ella comprendio que yo si lo habia visto.

"Si, claro.. puede ser muy divertido"

"Buena idea" Comentoz Zoey, sonriendo. Oh... claro. Ellos seguian ahi todavia.

"Eh.. ustedes chicos vayan adelante" Dijo Nicole, mirando a Lola y Michael, Chase y Zoey, y a Dana y a mi. "Quizas podamos vernos mas tarde, en lo que sigue el fin de semana." Dijo ella rapidamente y se despidio, caminando nuevamente hacia los dormitorios. Demasiado mal.. nadie llegaria a entender lo que acababa de pasar. Y ella si entendio? Que mierda esta pasando con el mundo?

Continuamos caminando hacia la playa en silencio. Una o dos veces pude ver que Dana se econtraba observandome, pero quizas fuera nada mas mi imaginacion. No es que alguien pueda resistirse a mirarme. Despues de todo, soy uno de los chicos mas hermosos que estan vivos.

"Umm... Chase y yo vamos a ir por este lado" Nos aviso la rubia, caminando hacia otro lado con el chico de pelo enmarañado, agarrados de las manos.

"Yo voy a ir por este otro lado" Comento Lola, señalando la direccion opuesta. Antes de que desapareciera, pude ver que sus ojos se contraban con los de Michael, casi obligandolo a seguirla. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa embobada y de lado, luego se giro, siguiendola, caminando tras ella.

"Uh... creo que nos es bueno dejarla ir por ahi sola..." Dijo el, tratando de no hacer las cosas muy obvias, aunque realmente lo eran. El corrio tras ella... siguiendola. Pssh...mirenlo.. a mitad de corrida para llegar hacia Lola.

Y entonces comprendi que habias quedado solo Dana y Yo... Esta solo... Estabamos solos... Juntos...

La mire entonces. Su cabello color caramelo le tapaba los oscuros y magnificos ojos, invitandome a apartarle el cabello de estos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ella, mostrando su belleza donde la luz contrastaba con la sombra. Hasta ese momento, nunca me habia sentido tan tentado en besar a una chica en toda mi vida.

"Entonces..." Comenzo ella a decir, clkavando fijamente su mirada en la mia.

"Entonces..." Fue todo lo que pude decir.

_I've got a hunger (Me encuentro tan hambriento)  
Twisting my stomach into knots (Mi estomago se tuerce en nudos)  
That my tongue was tied off (Que mi propia lengua puso) _

My brain's repeating (Mi cerebro repitiendo)  
"if you've got an impulse let it out" ("Si tienes un impulso, dejalo salir")  
But they never make it past my mouth. (Pero ellos nunca lo dejan salir de mi boca)

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling (Baa bah, ese es el sonido a colocar)  
Baa bah, baa bah (Baa bah, baa bah)

Our youth is fleeting (Nuestar juventud es breve)  
Old age is just around the bend (La vejez esta alrededor)  
And i can't wait to go grey (No puedo esperar para vovlerme gris)

And i'll sit and wonder (Y todavia estare sentado y preguntando  
Of every love that could've been (Lo que nuestro amor podria haber sido)  
If i'd only thought of something charming to say. (SI tan solo hubiera pensando algo hechizante para decir en ese moemtno)

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling (Baa bah, ese es el sonido a colocar)  
Baa bah, baa bah (Baa bah, baa bah)

I've got a hunger (Me encuentro tan hambriento)  
Twisting my stomach into knots (Mi estomago se tuerce en nudos)

**_The Sound Of Settling- Death Cab For Cutie_**

* * *

**Notas de traductora:** Me gusto mucho la cancion..

queda un solo capitulo... wow!! que rapido se me paso.. seguire trabajando mas.. .prometo terminarlo en estos dias!!(es que el ultimo capitulo es larguisimo XD y yo soy muy vaga :p)

Que esten bien!! y hasta la proxima y ultima parte de esta maravillosa historia!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao85


	20. Viviendo el momento

**Lola Pov**

"Entonces, volviendo al tema, dijiste que a ti te gustaba alguien. Quien es?" Sonrei, coquetamente, esperando que comprendiera mi pista.

"No te lo puedo decir" Replico Michael, sonriendo como si esto fuera un juego. Creo que le di a entenderme bastante claro. Solo admitelo!

"Dame una pista"

"No."

"Por favor?"

El dejo de caminar y se giro hacia mi. Una molesta sonrisa de triunfo habia aparecido en su rostro y me miraba expectante. Que? Acaso esperaba que fuera yo quien empezara todo? Bueno...

"Porfis? Por favoooooor?"

"Bueno..." El se rindio al fin, quizas un poco demasiado facil. Todo eso era parte de su juego y yo estaba en el lado que se encontraba perdiendo.

"Entonces??"

"Okay... ella..."

"Okay, genial" Dije suspirando aliviada. Micke me miro dudoso. "Bueno.. ahora se que se trata de una chica" Le explique. El sonrio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ja-Ja"

"Me gusta pensar que esto fue gracioso" Le replique.

"Queires saber o no?" Me calle la boca. "Bueno.. ella tiene pies..." Mmhmm, esto realmente lo vuelve algo estupido. Y esto me comienza a moelstar. Si dijera algo lo arruinaria un poco como lo hizo Zoey. Asi que no. La idea del juego es que el me pregunte a mi. Le sonrei pretendiendo que no estaba molesta.

"Y???"

"Okay.. ella tiene la sonrisa mas asombrosa... y tiene unos ojos marrones magnificos, pelo largo y oscuro.."

"Como se ve??"

"Ella se emociona de muchas cosas, no tanto como Nicole. Es realmente bonito cuando ella lo hace. A ella le gusta.." EL se detuvo entonces, sin querer dar tanta informacion a la vez.

"Que?"

"Nada. Me dijiste darte una pista, no mas de una.."

"Oh.. ya veo" Fingi un bostezo y puse mi mano sobre su hombro."Bueno, ha sido muy interesante conocerte, Mike. Y ahora si me permites me voy de vuelta a mi cuarto" Me detuve al sentir que el todavia sostenia mi brazo firmemente.

"Espera, tu no quieres saber quien es ella?"

"Oh.. espera, dejame adivinarlo.." Me detuve por un momento, pretendiendo pensar en el tema. "Eww! Te gusta Coco? porque?!"

"Que? No para nada!! Porque siquiera pensaste algo asi?"

"Oh por favor, no intentes ocultarmelo" Sonrei por dentro, sabiendo que estaba apunto de ganar.

"No! Estaba pensando en... ti..."

"En serio?"

"Si Lola, en verdad me gustas." Ganadora!!! Estaba haciendo una pequeña danza de victoria por dentro. Pero yo, siendo la actriz que yo, no podia decirle que el a mi tambien, no asi nomas.

"Oh..." Murmure yo, girandome. "Bueno.. a decir verdad, es una mierda..."

"Tu... tu no te sientes del mismo modo.." Supuso el, un tono de desilusion se escucho en su voz. Lentamente lo mire, coqueteando, moviendo mi cabeza en señal de 'no'.

"oh..."

"Si claro.. simplemente estoy bromeando! Piensalo!" Sonrei malvadamente hacia el, sacandole la lengua.

"Lo sabia!" Replico Michael, claramente mitiendo. "Tu no puedes engañarme!"

"Por favor.." Corri mi oscuro cabello hacia atras para verlo mejor. "Soy una actriz. Yo puedo engañar a cualquiera."

"Si.. bueno.." El miro hacia otro lado, a las pequeñas nubes que parecian caersenos encima, y entonces vovlio hacia mi. "Entonces tu tambien gustas de mi?"

"Honestamente?"

"Honestamente."

"Si..." El sonrio, lentamente se me acerco y puso sus labios sobre los mios. Dos puntos a favor de la reina del drama, cero puntos a favor de Mike. Subi la vista hacia el, en el momento en que el bajaba la suya hacia mi.

"Todavia te tengo que devolver por lo de recien.."

"Por que?" Pregunte, inocentemente, riendome tontamente.

"Por engañarme de tal manera. Me senti como un idiota."

"Tu eres un idiorta" Me volvi a reir un poco y entonces grite al sentir que los brazos suyos me tiraban al agua del mar.

"No.Te .Atrvas" Desafortunadamente, me estaba riendo al tiempo que le decia esto e intetaba pelearle, y el me vovlio a tirar al agua congelada, arruinando mi ropa. Lo agarre de los tobillos y lo tire al agua conmigo.

"Ahh!!!" grito el, callendo al agua tambien. Rapidamente me levante, corriendo por la orilla, volviendo hacia la playa, sin prestarle atencion a toda la arena que me cubria. El me siguio, poniendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendome cosquillas hasta que le pedi una leve disculpa. Okay, entonces quizas un punto a favor de Mike y dos a favor de Lola? O como rayos podemos llamar a esto ya?

_Let's get up and run it's just beginning (Vamos a levantarnos y correr esto es solo el principio)  
And I just can't stop singing now (Y no puedo simplemente dejar de cantar)  
Cause it makes me happy (Porque me hace feliz)  
Like a fantasy that you never find (Como la fantasia que nunca encontraste)  
Right in front of me all the time (Justo enfrente de mi todo este tiempo)  
And it makes me happy (Y me hace feliz)_

_I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me (Lo quiero todo pero no demasiado quiero sentir la forma en que me tocas)  
I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you (soy el tipo de chicos que siempre estan para ir y encontrarte)  
Save the raining days for another time (guarda los dias lluviosos para otros tiempos)  
I'm just here to say read between the lines (Estoy aqui solo para leer entre las lineas)  
I'm so glad that you're mine (estoy tan feliz de que seas mia)  
Cause you make me happy (porque me haces feliz)  
you make me wanna sing (Me haces querer cantar)_

**Makes Me Happy (Me haces feliz) - Drake Bell (el de Drake and Josh)**

* * *

**Chase POV**

"Entonces.." Comenzo a decir calladamente Zoey. Estabamos caminado por la orilla, mano a mano, silenciosamente, sin prestar atencion a nada mas en el mundo, pero si el uno al otro.

"Entonces?"

"Que tanto?"

"Que... tanto?" Comenzabamos a escucharnos como un disco rallado.

"Que tanto tiempo has gustado de mi?" Me puse todo colorado, sin esperar tener que dar una respuesta a eso. Son algo asi como tres años aproximadamente, pero debia de decirselo? Hmm... bueno, creo que me puedo imaginar su reaccion si se lo digo.

"Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez... El primer dia aqui... hace ya tres años" Ella se detuvo, nuestros brazos comenzaron a zarandearse de adelante a atras al compas de nuestras manos juntas. Ella me mirom sus hermosos ojos marrones brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

"En serio?" Me puse completamente solo y asenti.

"I... uhh, de hecho me cai de mi bicicleta al verte bajar del auto. Ella rio marcadamente y yo me relaje un poco por eso.

"Porque no te me arcaste a decirme hola? o a presentarme todo? Yo era nueva..." Tosi, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Yo era un tonto chico con pelo afro... realmente no pense que querrias hablar conmigo..."

"Sigues siendo tonto, y sigues teniendo el pelo de la misma manera, y yo sigo queriendo hablar contigo." Conto ella, sonriendo. "Eres mucho mas alto sin embargo... pensadolo ..."

"Bien.. debo tomar eso como un piropo o un insulto?"

"Piropo.." Ella sonrio nuevamente.

"esta bien, entonces."

"No puedo creer que cayeras de tu bicicleta"

"Fui distraido por tu belleza.." Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Esta bien.. gracias por ese hermoso piropo."

"Lo digo en serio... eres la chica smas hermosa que nunca he visto." Le dije a ella tranquilamente, corriendo sus rubios cabellos hacia atras de sus orejas. Ella me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa a ella de manera casi automatica. Lentamente nos giramos y nos besamos apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna. Esto no podia ser mas perfecto. Hermano, estoy sonando como un imbecil y estoy arruinadolo todo.

"Chase?" Ella me pregunto tranquilamente, y nos separamos lentamente. "Tocas la guitarra, verdad?" Asenti.

"podrias tocarme algo?"

"En este momento? Ella asintio sonriendo esperanzada. No le podia decir que no a ella.

"Okay.. vayamos entonces para mi cuarto.." Eso es algo que nunca pense que diria luego de el primer beso con alguien...

'Pervertido'

Ahem... como sea...

"Okay" Volvimos caminado hacia atras, mano a mano, y fuimos hacia mi habitacion. Mis compañeros de habitacion no se encontraban alli, por suerte. Porque? Porque ellos son de esos que andan tomando toda la noche y vuelven solo al dia siguiente tomados como la.. 9bueno imaginense..) . Como sea, supongo que esta vez si me convenia que fuera asi.

"Entonces.. que es lo que quieres escuchar?" Le rpegunte, sacando mi Fender Strat, enchufandola a la electicidad. Baje un poco el volumen para que al tocar no todo el edificio se despertara. Ella se encogio de hombros y se sento en mi cama junto a mi.

"Que quieres tocar tu?" Oh, no... Ella no me esta pidiendo hacer esto...

"Que es lo que quieres escuchar?" Le pregunte nuevamente, sonriendo abriertamente, "Que bandas te gustan?"

"Umm... Me gustan los Lifehouse..." Asenti.. eso lo podia tocar... Gracias a Dios no eligio una de esas bandas para niñas.

Comenze entonces a tocar y cantar.

_"Desperate for changing (Desesperado por un cambio)  
Starving for truth (Hambriento de verdades)  
Closer to where I started (Ceca de donde habia comenzado)  
Chasing after you (Persiguiendote ...)_

_I'm falling even more in love with you (Me enamoro aun mas de ti..)  
letting go of all I've held onto (Dejando ir todas las cosas que he conseguido)  
I'm standing here until you make me move(Estoy aqui hasta que me haces mover)  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you (estoy esperando al momento para estar contigo)_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking (Olvidando todo lo que tengo)  
completely incomplete (Completamente incompleto)  
I'll take your invitation (Tomare tu invitacion)  
You take all of me now (Toma todo de mi ahora)_

_I'm falling even more in love with you (Me enamoro aun mas de ti..)  
letting go of all I've held onto (Dejando ir todas las cosas que he conseguido)  
I'm standing here until you make me move(Estoy aqui hasta que me haces mover)  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you (estoy esperando al momento para estar contigo)_

_I'm living for the only thing I know (Vivo para la unica cosa que se)  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go (Corro sin saber muy bien a donde ir)  
and I don't know what I'm diving into (No se en lo que me estoy metiendo)  
Just hanging by a moment here with you (Solo esperando el momento para estar contigo)_

_There's nothing else to lose (No hay nada mas por perder)  
There's nothing else to find (No hay nad amas que encontrar)  
There's nothing in the world (No hay nada mas en el mundo)  
That could change my mind (Que pueda cambiar mi mentalidad)  
There is nothing else (No hay nada mas)  
There is nothing else (No hay nada mas)  
There is nothing else (No hay nada mas)Desperate for changing (Desesperado por un cambio)  
Starving for truth (Hambriento de verdades)  
Closer to where I started (Ceca de donde habia comenzado)  
Chasing after you (Persiguiendote ...)_

_I'm falling even more in love with you (Me enamoro aun mas de ti..)  
letting go of all I've held onto (Dejando ir todas las cosas que he conseguido)  
I'm standing here until you make me move(Estoy aqui hasta que me haces mover)  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you (estoy esperando al momento para estar contigo)_

_I'm lI'm living for the only thing I know (Vivo para la unica cosa que se)  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go (Corro sin saber muy bien a donde ir)  
and I don't know what I'm diving into (No se en lo que me estoy metiendo)  
Just hanging by a moment here with you (Solo esperando el momento para estar contigo)I'm running and  
Just hanging by a moment (Solo esperando el momento)  
Hanging by a moment (Esperando el momento)  
Hanging by a moment Esperando el momento)  
Hanging by a moment here with you(Esperando el momento aqui contigo)"_

Termine de tocar la cancion, rasgando el ultimo acorde, entonces la mire a ella, preguntando si habia salido bien ono. Mirandola, nunca habia visto alguien que tuviera una sonrisa mas hermosa que la de ella. Ella asintio y se tiro sobre mi, atrapandome entre sus brazos.

"Es a es mi cancion favortia de Lifehpuse! desgraciado!!" Se rio, acercandose a mi y abrazandome. Le sonrei, poniendo mis abrzos alrededor de ella tambien. Ella se giro hacia mi, besandome, yo la acerque mas hacia mi. olvidando por completo que unos instantes antes me habia sentido algo inseguro.

"Zoey?"

"Si...?"

"Cai de mi bicileta tambien en noveno.." Admiti, ella rio dulcemente, se giro y me volvio a besar.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Siempre me a gustado la playa" Me dijo ella, mientras caminabamos por la orilla juntos. Ella se encontraba mirando el oceano, y entonces bajo la mirada hacia sus pies. Ella habia arremangado sis pantalones negros u se habia sacado los zapatos, caminado por la parte baja del agua.

"Si?"

"Si... no he ido demasiadas veces.. pero cuando lo hice.." Ella sonrio y yo casi olvido que esta era la misma Dana qie tantas cosas me habia dicho un par de horas atras. _Casi._

"Creci al lado de la playa.. para mi no es la gran cosa ya ir a la misma..."

"No durante el dia cuando esta repleto de personas alli, cuando no hay lugar ni en el agua, tonto" Me ocrrigio, mirando hacia la oscuridad. "Me refiero a la noche... es tan tranquilo, te puedes sentar alli y pensar... solo..."

"Me estas diciendo que quieres que me vaya ahora?" No estaba mas que intentando provocar una pelea. Esta vez iba a ganar.

_'Nope'_. Genial! la molesta voz habia regresado otra vez. Ella movio la cabeza en señal de no, sonriendo.

"Cuando era mas pequeña, me imaginaba normalmente caminado con alguien, tomados de la mano por la playa..."

"Aww... asi que Dana si tiene corazon despues de todo" Comente, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Callate. Si le llegas a decir a alguien, perderas, literalmente, ese organo tu.."

_Two sides twist and then collide; (Dos partes se turcen y entonces chocan)  
You're calling off the guards (Am I coming?) (Tu najas la guardia, estoy viniendo?)  
I'm coming through. (Am I coming?) (Voy asi, estoy viniendo?)  
Adulterous conditioned to a spin cycled submission, (adulterio permitido, en un ciclo de submision)  
You know, sometimes it just feels better to give in. (Sabes,, a veces se siente bien simplemente rendirse)  
(Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.)(A veces se siente bien simplemente rendirse)_

"Yo.. no puedo... vivir sin mi corazon.."

"Uuhhuh..."Ella asntio orgullosa, confirmando la declaracion.

"Esntonces, de todas formas.. que estabamos diciendo sobre la playa?"

"Has alguna vez salido de esta manera antes?"

"No... usualmente yo a estas hotas ya me encuentro durmiendo.. V-.." Me senti tentado por llamarla 'Vampira' nuevamente, pero me lo guarde para mi mismo. Ella intentaba estar seria.

"Yo lo hago muy amenudo.." Ella continio. "Cuando no podia dormir... o cuando estaba harta de tener que escapar de casa, podia ir a la playa, y dormir alli.." Rio amargamente. "Me podia quedar cuanto quisiera. De todas formas nadie se enteraba realmente." Dana se detuvo, parandose frente al agua. "A veces me sentia como si fuera el agua. Siendo llevada y sacada de la orilla una y otra vez..." Asenti. Ese maldito sentimiento.

"Y porque me estas diciendo todo esto a mi, de todas formas?" Ella gruño y pudo admitir que honestamente ella no se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

"Te has convertido repentinamente en la persona mas cerca a mi para hablar con ella" Miro para abajo, luego me vovlio a observar y agrego. "Y esas cicatrices me hacen mierda por dentro."

Sonrie al escuchar el comentario. Esa era una viva y real prueba de lo que me estaba diciendo Dana.

_And it's all too familiar (Y todo es tan familiar...)  
And it happens all the time. (Y eso pasa todo el tiempo)  
All the cards begin to stack up, (Todas las cartas comienzan a amontonarse)  
Twisting heartache into fine (Mezclando el dolor del corazon con lo que esta bien...  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime, (Pequeñas piezas que evitan el horrible crimen)  
But it's you I can't deny. (Pero eres tu y no lo puedo negar)  
(You I can't deny.) (A ti no te puedo negar)_

"Y eso es algo bueno o malo?"

"Dimelo tu a mi..." Replico ella, sonriendo satisfecha. Me empezaba a dar cuenta de esas pequeñas cosas a las que antes no prestaba atencion. Me gustaba la manera en la que me sonreia. No era la misma forma en la que le sonreia sarcasticamente al resto. Era una sonrisa solo para mi. Me gustaba la forma en que su cabello color caramelo cai sobre sus oscuros ojos. Me gustaba el hecho de que ella era unica; tan peor tan diferente de toda esa gente que habia conocido antes. Y de manera muy difenrete a lo que me sentia con mis amigos, con ella me sentia importarle a alguien. Y eso queria decir algo...

"Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido, porque es de la unica manera que se tomar las cosas" Le replique, sonriendole de vuelta. Y especialmente me gustaban los juegos que haciamos...

"Si lo tomas como un cumplido, cambiare mi forma de pensar. Queria que eso fuera un insulto" Ella sonrio abiertamente.

"No puedes hacer eso!" Proteste.

"Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.."

"Si? Entonces yo tambien puedo." La desafie, parandome enfrente de lla. Por un corto momento, pude comprender sus mirada: tenia miedo. Pero se paso tan rapido como vino, y ella se paro lentamente frente a mi. Pase mis abrazos alrededor de ella, me incline, besandola apasionadamente como las pequeñas olas rompian en la orilla a nuestors pies. Estaba parado alli por un instante, besnadola, sosteniendola en mis brazos, y deseaba que todo se quedara asi por siempre. Pero algo asi suena muy cursi.

_Dull heat rises from the sheets. (Le calor se eleva de entre las hojas)  
I'm both a patient boy, (Soy ambos, un joven paciente)  
Well, and a jealous man. (Am I coming?) (Bueno.. y un hombre celoso... estoy viniendo?)  
My double standardized suspicion (Mi doble manera de ver las cosas...)  
Is remedied, oh, my blue heaven, (Eso me recuerda, oh.. mi azul cielo)  
Sometimes, it just feels better to give in. (A veces se siente bien rensirse)  
Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.) (A veces se siente bien rendirse)_

"Logan…"

"Hm?"

"Esoty preocupada por ti.."

"Que?"

"Antes, tu dijiste que nadie se procupa por ti... que tus amigos solo te quieren por ser rico... Yo me preocupo por ti.." La mire y sonrei.

"Yo tambien me preocupo por ti.." Ella sonriendo, inclinandose mas a mi.

Luego de unos instantes ella volvio a hablar.

" Nosotros quizas deberiamos vovler ya.." Dije moelsto. "Hay mucho para caminar.." Ella asintio, empujandome un poco y comenzando a volver.

_And it's all too familiar (Y todo es tan familiar...)  
And it happens all the time. (Y eso pasa todo el tiempo)  
All the cards begin to stack up, (Todas las cartas comienzan a amontonarse)  
Twisting heartache into fine (Mezclando el dolor del corazon con lo que esta bien...  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime, (Pequeñas piezas que evitan el horrible crimen)  
But it's you I can't deny. (Pero eres tu y no lo puedo negar)  
(You I can't deny.) (A ti no te puedo negar)_

"Cierto.."

"Entonces.. nosotros somos...?"

"Si. Bueno, si tu quieres, claro..."

"Yo si quiero.."

"Bien..." Aw, mierda, odio este tipo de conversaciones. Volvimos sobre nustros pasos juntos, envueltos por un silencio algo incomodo. Y esto me volvia loco, pero por una evz en toda mi vida, no encontraba lo correcto para decir. Finalmente me decidi por una idea, busque con mi mano la suya y entrelace nuestros dedos, sostuve su mano. Ella se puso colorada, girandose al otro lado, y mirando el oceano.

_We swing and we sway (Nos balanceamos y nos balanceamos)  
As this tiny voice in (Y esa pequeña voz dentro)  
My head starts to sing (En mi cabeza comienza a cantar)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo)  
(You're sick, child, you are sick.)(estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo)  
You're sick, child, you are sick(estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo)_

"No tienes porque ser siempre el agua" Le dije, observando las olas que se rompian. "Tu podrias ser el caracol del mar... Y yo podria ser el chico molesto que te encuenta. De esta manera, cuando volvieras a ser arrastrada, yo no te dejaria ser tragada por el agua nuevamente." Ella se sonrojo nuevamente, y la pude ver abriendo la boca un par de veces, pero solo para luego volverla a cerrar, como si no tuviera lo que decir.

Yo, Logan Resse, chico sexy a mas no poder, habia conseguido dejar a Dana, 'Peligro' Cruz, sin palabras. Estoy malditamente orgullo de mi mismo.

Seguimos caminado en silencio, mano a mano, todavia. Volvi a hablar.

"He cumplido tus sueños?" Sonrei satisfecho.

"No..." Se detuvo. "Cuando originalmente me imaginaba esto, siempre me lo iamginaba al estilo la cancion de Pink Floyd 'Shine on you Crazy Diamond' (Brilla en tu loco diamante)"

"Oh. Por que?"

"No lo se, Yo solo pensaba que pegaba muy bien la escena y todo..."

"Dios, eres tan exigente..." Ella sonrio.

"Quizas lo soy, pero de todas maneras te bese."

"Oh, yo apruebo tu criterio?"

"Tu excedes las expectativas" Replico Dana, guiñandome un ojo.

"Bueno, es que con un cuerpo perfecto como este..."

"Nada de eso, tu eres solo satisfactorio."

"Eres realmente jodida..."

"Demandame" Repentinamente, comenzaron a caer gotas, que no mucho tiempo despues se combirtieron en una lluvia tremenda.

_We swing and we sway (Nos balanceamos y nos balanceamos)  
As this tiny voice in (Y esa pequeña voz dentro)  
My head starts to sing (En mi cabeza comienza a cantar)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo)  
(You're sick, child, you are sick.)(estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo) _

sick (sick) sick (sick) (Enfermo, enfermo, enfermo, enfermo)

You are sick (Tu eres enfermo)

"Mierda..."Murmure.

"Asustado de que la lluvia arruine tu arreglado 'perfecto cabello?" Me prgunto burlonamente. No respondi a aquello. "Niñata"

"Yo voy a arruinar tu cabello..."

"Esa estuvo buena."

"Hey, cierra la boca."

"Obligame." Me replico, sonriendo de manera infantil. Ella salio corriendo, y yo fui tras ella, sorpesivamente olvidando mi cabellos. En el momento que consegui agarrarla ya nos encontrabamos en su habitacion.

_We swing and we sway (Nos balanceamos y nos balanceamos)  
As this tiny voice in (Y esa pequeña voz dentro)  
My head starts to sing (En mi cabeza comienza a cantar)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo)  
(You're sick, child, you are sick.)(estas enfermo, pequeño, estas enfermo) _

_sick (sick) sick (sick) (Enfermo, enfermo, enfermo, enfermo)_

_You are sick (Tu eres enfermo)_

"Quien gano en esta?" Pregunto, mirando al rededor inocentemente. "Oh, claro... YO"

"En mi mente, el ganador soy yo. Y encima sigo siendo terriblemente hermoso."

"Suenas como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte a ti mismo" Ella se reia de mo de manera cruel, acercandose a la puerta, su mano fue hacia la manija. Yo fui hacia ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Como si lo necesitara..." Junte mis dedos con los de ella, una vez mas, tomando su mano gentilmente. Ella se morio el labio, mirnadome con sus ojos marrones chocolate.

"As if I need to." I laced fingers with her, once again, caressing her hand gently. She bit her lip, looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

_We swing and we sway (Nos balanceamos y nos balanceamos)  
As this tiny voice in (Y esa pequeña voz dentro)  
My head starts to sing (En mi cabeza comienza a cantar)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (Am I coming?) (Eres enfermo, eres enfermo, estoy viniendo?)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (Am I --)(Eres enfermo, eres enfermo, estoy --?)  
Coming through? (llegando?)  
_

"Dana…"

"Hmm?"

"Queires salir conmigo?" Para mi sorpresa ella sonrio.

"Si, Logan. Por una vez en mi vida, si, quiero salir contigo.." GANADOR!!!

"Y asi para el record... sigo siendo el que gano.." Puse mis ojos en blanco, riendo, y me incline para besarla.

_Is this all too familiar? (Es todo tan familiar?)  
Does it happen all the time? (Pasa esto todo el tiempo?)  
I'm just asking you to hear me. (Solo te pido que me escuches)  
Could you please, just once, just hear me? (Puedes por favor, solo una vez, simplemente escucharme?)  
More then anything you wanted to be right. (Mas que nada tu quiziste estar bien)  
Still it's you, you, it's you I can't deny. (todavia es tu, tu, eres tu y no puedo negarlo)  
(You I can't deny.) (no te puedo negar)  
It's you I can't deny. (Es tu lo que no puedo negar)_

**_My Blue Heaven (Mi Cielo Azul) - Taking Back Sunday._**

* * *

**_Notas de traductora:_ **TTTT ... lloro... se termino!! tanto trabajo me tomo este capitulo.. wow.. increible.. trabaje en el durante dias enteros!!!! Y ahora... recien ahora lo termino.. tanto queria que este momento llegara.. y ahora me arrepiento tanto!! voy a extañar escribirla.. pero vendran otras.. lo prometo.. muy pronto habra mas!!!!!

Esto es todo por el momento...

Dedico esta traduccion a: DIL NEVILLE OLIVER TURNER, Gracias por las fuerzas y los comentarios , espero sigamos hablando!

Hasta la proxima!!!

Hao85


End file.
